


Sad Song

by LuvEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Levi's taller than Eren, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Illness, Real Life & Fake Experiences, Sad, Slow Build, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, Therapy, force vomiting, under editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEreri/pseuds/LuvEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy, cheerful, smiling. This is the Eren you see during the day.<br/>Sad, guilty, frowning. This is the Eren you see during the night.</p><p>Both are the same person but one knows how to hide the other better. And he's been pulling this off for awhile. That is until one day he screw up.</p><p> </p><p>§ Im currently editing parts of the story but everything is the same in the end §</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired from Christina Perri's song 'Sad Song' and my own personal life. Some things I've done and some is pure fiction. So don't go feeling bad for me or shit, unless you want to. Just read and enjoy.

I open the boys' locker room exhausted. My gym teacher, Ms Straka, had all the boys run around the gym for five minutes while the girls had three. On my way to science my top problems decided to show up.

"Hey, Shitface, you still a fag?" Jean Kirstein. My favorite bully since preschool. No one in the school really liked him except his "friends".

"Leave him alone, Jean, or I'll get Mikasa to handle it." Armin Arlert. My bestest friend since fourth grade. With his brains he could take over the world.

"Who am I handling?" Mikasa Ackerman. My adopted sister since I was nine. Over the years she's grown into a hardcore person.

"Don't worry, Mikasa, Jean was just leaving, right?" Armin asked pushing Jean's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied shoving his hands in his jacket and walked faster.

"Ugh, he's such a bitch. I wish I could just punch him or something." I fum still walking with Armin and Mikasa since we had second period together.

"But we all know if you did you'd get suspended and we all don't need you out of school with that brain." Armin answers with Mikasa shaking her head in agreement.

"Hello, fools! You ready for the lab? We get candy!" Sasha Blouse. Hungriest person I've ever known since the fifth grade.

"No. Even if I did the teacher wouldn't let you eat it." Mikasa replied.

"Sasha we can't eat the candy till after the lab." Mikasa says ruining her mood

"Why are you such a bummer?" She whines walimg into the classroom. Sitting in our usually seats we continue talking until the teacher comes in.

"Okay, class, stop talking or we won't do the lab I have planned and we'll just do notes." Ms Henning says putting her stuff on her desk.

Splitting people into groups of three I ended up with Armin and Mikasa. While Mikasa was counting our skittles and Armin was working on the work sheet, I started scratching my arm. Realizing Armin was staring at me I stop instantly, "What?"

"Are you alright? Do you have a rash on your arm?"

"Uh, no. Wait! I'm good and I don't have a rash. I had an itch." I explain.

After they finished their parts I had to see how fast one skittle could dissolve in my mouth. Finishing quickly I turn it in making sure everything was perfect. Thankfully the bell just rang. Running back to my seat I grab my stuff and run to my next class. 

Walking into my third period I sit in my seat with my bag under me. Seeing my friend Connie Springer I wave him over. He was annoying, but I still loved having around.

"Sup, Connie, what have you been doing?"

Nothing much. Just getting my shit together."

"Springer that's a detention for you." Mr William says as he walks inside the room.

"But Mr William!"

"No buts or it'll be two detentions."

"Ugh! Thanks Eren."

"Um... You're welcome?"

Fortunately Mr William's class didn't take so long, so being able to go to lunch went by fast. Bringing all my stuff I walk down to the cafeteria with Connie. Once inside I saw Mikasa and Armin already at the table. Walking towards them I sit down and grab my packed lunch. Everything was fine until, "Sup, Fagger, what's for lunch?"

"Nothing you shit stain." I growl out, "Why do you even sit over here?"

"Because Marco sits over here." Mikasa replies just as the devil himself sits down.

"Really guys?" Marco Bott asks blushing lightly. He's always been really shy around people except when he's with me.

"Even the lunch ladies know that." Annie Leonhard says in a monotone voice. Not much for words.

"That's not the reason why, it's so I can pick on Eren some more." Jean said with a glint in his eyes.

Trying to keep my composure I look around the room only to find the hottest boy ever. Levi Ackerman. Every girl dropped at his feet even some guys. Walking with him were Hanji Zoë, maddest scientist the world has seen, and Erwin Smith, captain of the school debate team.

"Ugh! Gay crush alert, gay crush alert." Jean complains. 

It was true. I did have a crush on Levi, but it'd never work out. Levi was too popular for me to even be noticed. Sighing I get up and throw away the rest of my lunch telling everyone I'd see them on the bus. The only classes I had with them was first, second, and third, fourth and fifth I never talk. 

After the last bell I started walking through the halls to my bus. While I was walking I noticed Levi's tall stature. Feeling butterflies in my stomach I cast my eyes down so he won't notice me. Thankfully he had a fast pace, so passing him wasn't for too long. Getting on my bus I walk all the way to the single seat in the back. Placing my bag on the floor I wait for everyone else.

Looking out the window eventually everyone fills in the bus and we're headed home. The ride home was pleasent. No one really talked to me. Getting off the third stop, same as Armin, we wave goodbye as we go our separate ways.

Running to building 104 I climb up the stairs to apartment 104E. Opening the door I'm greeted with the feeling of emptiness. Leaving it open for Mikasa I drop my bag in my room before heading to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door I open the mirror and pick up my brush. Sliding the razor from the bristles I bring up everything that went horrible.

All the names Jean called me, getting Connie the detention, even walking by Levi today. After eight cuts I put everything back and roll my sleeves down. Walking out the bathroom I see Mikasa watching a cartoon on the tv. 

Going into my room I close my door, and connect my phone to my bluetooth speaker. Playing music at a medium volume I lay in my bed and just think over my day until I fall asleep.

§

The next day, in art class, I had drew something inappropriate so the teacher gave me a detention. Then in another class I got a detention for not paying attention. At lunch I explained this to everyone and they seemed pretty okay except Mikasa.

At the end of the day, I told Mikasa not to worry about anything. Opening the door to detention I'm surprised I'm alone except for the teacher. Sitting down in the back I drop my bag to the floor, and lay my head down hoping to take a nap.

Hearing someone walk into the room I look up to see Levi walking in. Feeling heat rush to my face I lay my face down. As the shuffling gets closer I realize he's decided to sit next to me causing me to blush more.

"So what's your name?" He asks politely in his husky voice. 

"Eren." I say quitely keeping my head down.

"Well mine's Levi and you're sitting in my seat brat." Levi says still politely.

Apologizing I start getting up, but Levi pushes me back down. Levi Ackerman, my crush, was touching me. "There's no need to move. It's probably already warm."

Nodding to myself I lay my head on my arm with the other out. Noticing Levi was staring at me I look down to see my scars were showing. Covering them up with my sleeve I looked the other way as Levi askes me what was wrong with my arm.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I answer just as the teacher walks back in.

Before I knew it, the rest of time had passed so I gathered my stuff and left. Walking out the school I start walking home. Not noticing the black car pulling up next to me, the horn that followed startles me.

Noticing Levi in the driver seat I try to question what he was doing but Levi beat me to it. "I've rode your bus before. Number 140." As I nod my head Levi keeps talking. "So I know how far that bus goes. And if you walk it'll already be night by the time your there, so get in."

Raising an eyebrow I start worrying wether he was just playing a prank on me or not, "Look brat, I have shit to do so either accept or keep walking."

Getting into the car and putting the seat belt on Levi drove off. Sitting in silence for a while was strange and awkward. I had never see Levi get off on a stop or actually get on the bus, but I'm always oblivious to my surroundings.

Stopping in front of the normal bus stop I step out the car. Before I could thank Levi he was already driving away. Sighing I walk to Armin's apartment to find Mikasa in her pajamas along with Armin.

"What's going on?"

"We decided we were going to have a sleep over today. We haven't had one in a while." Armin explaines, "So if you want you can go change into your pajamas and come back."

Even though it was a school night I still agreed. Going to the apartment I change into my plaid pajama pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Also grabbing an outfit for tomorrow I walk back to Armin's apartment. Finding the two playing Halo I set my stuff down and waited my turn to play.

§

Waking up in time to get ready and brush my teeth, I made it to the bus stop just in time. Climbing to the back I felt someone smack my butt. Looking down I see Reiner Braun. Captain of the football team, and the fakest person I know. Also one of my bullies.

"Reiner we all know your on the football team but really? This is the bus." I say rolling my eyes.

"If anything I bet you enjoyed that Eren." Jean snickered to himself while I sat down.

"Jean, go suck a dick."

...

"Another day of detention. Eren what the hell did you do again?" Connie asks.

"He was talking in Ms Fiox's class." Armin explains for me.

"Oh yeah, she can be a bitch." Sasha says munching on a bag of chips.

"Eren's mom is also my bitch." Reiner says while walk past us.

Rolling my eyes, I look over at Levi's table and wonder if Levi has actually got on our bus. I'd have to watch out for him. Feeling eyes on me I turn back towards the table to see everyone staring at me. Everyone excpet Jean.

"What?" I ask confused as to why everyone was staring. 

"Why are you staring at that table?" Annie askes.

"No reason. So what were we talking about?" I ask changing the topic.

Thankfully the bell rang so I stood up and threw my trash away. Going through my last classes were a breeze until I had to go back to detention. Today it was only me so the teacher had me help the janitors.

Cleaning and putting away tables were easy enough so I was able to finish all the tables before I was suppose to leave. Walking out the building I start my walk home. By the time I got home Mikasa was already sleep. Walking into the bathroom I start thinking about Levi and why he'd give someone like me a ride home. Telling myself that Levi did it to laugh and joke about with his friends I gave myself 7 more cuts on my hips.

After 13 more on my wrist I fell asleep forgetting about changing.

§

It was finally Friday and I was excited, I didn't have to stay after. That was until the front office called me to the guidance councilors office in second period. Many questions rang through my head but all stopped when she asked me something I least expected.

"Eren, your teachers tell me you've been acting out. Is there a problem at home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the teacher names were my teachers in 8th and 7th grade so don't try and look them up now that you know, and if you do you're weird. And ( § ) is the end of the day and (...) is a time skip


	2. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, a very convincing and funny person commented so Im finishing this story. And from the last chapter, I know a brush is a strange place to hide a razor but I had nothing else because I hide mine in my plastics drawers and Eren doesn't seem like a person to have something like that.

"Oh! There's nothing wrong at home. It's just because I'm probably not getting sleep." I say scratching the back of my neck

"Okay, Eren. If you need anything else just come down, I'll understand. And if you ever need to take a nap then I'll explain it to then nurse."

Nodding my head my mind was thinking over the fact that she didn't know about my cuts. Walking out the door I go back to class even though there were 10 minutes left. Sitting down in my seat Mikasa just stares at me.

"What?

"Why'd you get called down?" She asks curious.

"The teachers were saying I was acting up. It was nothing serious." I explain.

"Okay." She says leaning back. For the rest of class we just talked about random shit with Armin and Sasha. When the bell rings I tell everyone I'd see them later.

...

Already in my seat I watch everyone who gets on. After ten people, some my friends, I see Hanji get on. _That's why Levi would get on._ Unexpectedly a paper ball was thrown at me. Look towards where it came from I see Reiner and Bertolt Hoover. Co-captain of the football team and just as fake as Reiner. He was once a good guy until he started hanging around Jean and Reiner.

"What do you fake asses want?"

"Just to see what kind of reflexes a fag like you have." Bertolt says smirking.

Rolling my eyes I just look out the window. The rest of the bus ride consist of Jean and Reiner throw paper balls and making fun of me. Getting off on my stop I keep my head down as the famous two rain insults at me,

"Go suck a monster cock you slut!"

"Get raped you piece of shit!"

"Just go die in a whore house hoe!"

Speed walking I go to the apartment building while Mikasa flicks them off with Armin. Closing and locking the door I throw my bag and run into the bathroom. Grabbing my brush I throw it down after grabbing the razor. Holding it against the part of my arm closest to my hand I halt thinking over everything if I start cutting here. How I wouldn't be able to pull up my sleeve, it's almost winter anyways. Disregarding every thought I start cutting. I even cut on my upper arm. When that wasn't enough I seek refugee at my thighs and hips. The whole time I didn't even realize I was crying.

After binge cutting I felt numb in my heart. Opening the bathroom door, making sure everything was covered, I slowly walk to my room. In the corner of my eye I see Armin and Mikasa with worry on their faces, but I continue to my room. Closing my door I lay in my bed just staring at the cealing not thinking at all. And this is how I spend my whole weekend.

§

"Eren. For the last time, you can't go to the nurse's office. We're about to start something new."

"But Ms-"

"Just go in the hall if you're just going to ask again!" She shouts pointing towards the door. 

Walking out and slamming the door I sit on the floor and being my knees up to lay my head on. Even though I hear footsteps coming in my direction I don't bother lifting my head up. Feeling a nudge on my side I look up to see Levi. Blushing quickly I lower my head, "What do you want?"

"Some brat just walked out a classroom slamming the door. I want to see what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. Just a teacher being a fucking shit head."

Glancing at him I see him looking down at me with a shocked face. Looking at myself I notice my sleeves feel down. Pulling them to my hands I just keep my eyes leveled to the floor.

""Hey brat what's wrong with you're arms?"

"Nothing. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Walking off I still feel his gaze on me. On the outside I looked like an angry kid, but on the inside I was dying. I had the chance to talk to Levi normally, but I blew it. He saw my arms and I was rude. Great going me. The rest of the time spent outside the class was me wallowing in self pity.

...

_this part consist of Levi and Eren's povs_

...

After explaining the situation about Eren to Hanji and Erwin I look around the room to find him talking to two girls, "That's him. So what should I do."

"That's him?!" Hanji says excitedly, "Well first lets discuss why you even want to help him in the first place. He is pretty cute. I bet you like him."

"Shut it, shit for brains, he's could be a sophomore and I'm a junior."

"But you do like younger men. And even so he's not that young." Erwin reasons, "Now back on topic, you should tell the counselor. They won't tell him you told."

"Are you sure, eyebrows?" I ask unsure.

"Crystal clear."

 

"Eren, you think we''ll learn about the Holocaust next class?" Ymir asks. I had met her after Ms Fiox's class with her friend.

"Eren was sent out the class, Ymir. He doesn't know what we did, and if you need the notes I can give them to you." Christa says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys next class."

Walking away I sit down at my table, and lay my head on the table, Monday was so draining. As everyone else filled the table the more noise that followed. Standing up I tell everyone I was going to the bathroom. Since we only had like ten minutes left I spent it wandering around the halls. When I was going down the hall to my next class I felt someone staring at me, but didn't turn to check who it was.

Walking through the halls to the guidance office I see Eren walking down one of the halls. Opening the guidance door I look around for Ms Fisher. Seeing her in her office I walk into it and sit in a bean bag.

"Oh! Levi, when did you get in here?" She says finishing her lunch.

"Just now."

Swallowing the rest of her food she asks me why I'm in here, "This is because of your sexuality is it?"

"No, no. It's this one kid that I thinks a sophomore I've been seeing around."

"What's his name sweetheart?" She asks going to grab a pen.

"Eren."

Stopping she looks back at me, "Eren?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Going on her computer she types in different keys. Seeing her gasp.I go behind her to see she pulled up his information, "Is this him?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now what's the matter with him?" She says with a change in attitude.

"I think he's cutting himself."

... 

Getting on the bus late I notice Levi sitting in one of the seats next to Hanji's. Thinking back to earlier in the day I keep my head low walking past him too embarrassed. Sitting in my seat I put my hood on and stare out the window. When the bus stopped at our stop Mikasa, Armin, and I get off the bus. While I was walking down the aisle Bertolt stuck his door out causing me to trip and drop my stuff. Hearing everyone laugh, calling me clutz and useless, I pick my things up from the floor and quickly get off the bus. 

Closing the door behind me I wave hello to Armin since he came over. Dropping my stuff in my room and putting on a tighter long sleeve shirt before coming back out. That night we talked about every and anything we could think of. 

After Armin and Mikasa fell asleep I quietly went to the bathroom to grab my razor I hid underneath the conditioner bottle now. Cutting some more on my thigh I replace it under the bottle before going to sleep.


	3. Admit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lordy you guys! I love you all that use Ao3! You're too good to this story! And all the people saying I'm a smooth writer, I am a 14 year old girl going to 9th grade with a lot of anxiety in her over the highschool transition which seems easy but sounds complicated! God sometimes I hate myself. Opps, too much of me feels. But I don't really know writing like some people on here is what Im saying.
> 
> And I finally updated!!!! Praise me!!!!

Waking up in the morning, I throw a T-shirt and jeans on before grabbing my black sweater that pulls over my hands. Grabbing my bag I walked towards the bus stop and waited for my bus to come. While I was waiting my neighbor, the Kings, were walking there two dogs. One of the dogs started to growl at me. Snarling back at it the dog shrank back. Proud with myself, I watch as the bus pulls up. Thankfully Mikasa and Armin just came in time so we all got on. Sitting down in my seat I stare out the window thinking how this day was going to be shit like every other day.

Walking into my first class my teacher told me to go down to the guidance office. Walking down I thought she just wanted to see if I was getting enough sleep. As I walk into the office I see Ms Fisher sitting at her desk. Sitting down in one of the chairs I look at her and ask what's wrong, "Eren, sweetie. You know everything that happened last year with you informing me about you're family issues."

"Yeah, but that was in ninth grade. I'm a sophomore now."

"You were also bullied, too. Now I just wanted to ask two things today. First thing, is anyone still bullying you?"

"No." I say glancing towards the floor.

"Okay. I'm going to take that as a yes because you looked down. Just remember that everything is for your own good so don't lie please. Now second thing, are you harming yourself? In anyway?"

Looking at her face in shock I just stare. Without realizing it, I take off my sweater and show her my cuts. Hearing her gasp I put back on my sweater and put the hood on. Sinking into myself I just wait for something to happen, "Eren, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to tell your sister and your friend."

Looking at her I plead for her to keep quiet, but she has them called down anyways. Wrapping myself in a ball on the chair I curse the person who told her. As the door opens reveieling Mikasa and Armin. I try to disappear in the chair she asks me why they were called down, "Eren why don't you tell them." Ms Fisher suggests.

Shaking my head no I leave it in between my legs, "Alright. So today I learned that Eren has been cutting his arms. I haven't been told how long though."

"Eren why didn't you come to us?" Armin asks moving into the chair next to me.

Placing a hand on my shoulder I flinch, and curl deeper into myself, "It's okay, Eren, you don't have to tell us."

Looking at the lunch table where Eren usually sits at I noticd he wasn't there, but all his other friends were there, "Levi, stop staring before they start getting creeped out."

"Shut it, eyebrows! They were only suppose to ask him, and call it a day. It's the middle of the day."

"Why are you so concerned? Do you want to stick your dick in his mouth?" Hanji says cackling.

"Don't say shit like that. I already told you guys that-"

"That you're determined to find out if the boy you wish to fucking into next week is gay."

"Shut up, asswipe."

...

Thankfully when I got on the bus no one tried to mess with me. The whole bus ride I stared out the window feeling my friends staring and whispering shit about me. Getting off at my stop Mikasa and Armin try to get me to talk, but I continue to stay quiet.

Opening the apartment door I leave it open, and go to my room closing and locking the door. Dropping my bag on the floor I slide down to the floor holding my head trying to will the tears away. I already knew they were going to try and find me a therapist. This is why I never tell people what goes on in my fucked up mind.

Banging my head against the floor I continue to do so until I hit too hard and pass out.

§

Okay so I was going to say this in the notes but I just can't. If you have a depression read, if not... read in case you have a crazy brain. Yes it may be hard telling a stranger your feelings but they're there to help you. At first I didn't want to tell anybody what happens in my crazyass brain but I ended up doing it so you can too. Yes, this 14 year old is probably telling a 21 year old to talk to their therapist. Aren't I funny? But seriously. If I have to talk to mine then talk to yours. That will be all please enjoy the rest.:)

§

"It's official. I like the brat."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Erwin asks unsure.

"Do you hear me telling my feelings everyday? No, so clearly yeah."

"Well it's only Tuesday, so you can tell him tomorrow!"

"How about never, Four-Eyes?"

...

When I finally stopped I was in a graveyard. The last time I came her was for my mother's funeral. Laying down in the grass I sigh. "Mom, I don't know what to do." I whisper to my mother's grave, "They found out about my cuts. I don't know who told, but they should have just minded their own business... Yes I know I shouldn't be mad at them, but I liked how I felt. Being sad."

Even though my mother never said anything back I always felt like I knew what she'd say, "But mom I don't want to. They're just going to look at me with pity and disappointment... Alright fine. I guess I'll try, for you. Thank you mom." Standing up I dust off my pants and start walking back to the apartment.

By the time I made it back home school was out and it was around midnight. Opening and closing the door I see Mikasa and Armin sleeping on the couch. Probably waiting for me so they could scream at me.

Walking away I lock the bathroom door and try to find the razor in my brush. After not finding it there I look everywhere else, but in the end I couldn't find it. _Mikasa must have went through my stuff_. Growling out I go to the kitchen and grab a knife. This would have to do for now.

Going back to my room I slide the new blade across my already cut up arm. Seeing blood come from the cut I'm disappointed with the amount. Frowning I try to go deeper but it Just wasn't working like a razor. 

Throwing the knife down I bring my knees up to my chest and start crying. Crying because I was never going to be normal, crying because all Mikasa and Armin wanted to do was make me feel worse, and crying because I had no one to help me. 

I couldn't tell anyone. I had no one to tell because no one would understand. So crying myself to sleep I let my demons crawl deeper in my mind and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 18, 2016  
> Damn Eren got some muscle! Also did you like my little type long note? I bet you did you psychos! Ima start calling you that too! My little psychos! I'm going to be such a bad mother to you all!
> 
> And like woah I feel like chapter 2 and 3 are distant from one so Ima fix that when I feel like it. I told you... Bad mother!!!
> 
> So like you guys reading this note or story are my baby minor psychos and Im the head psycho! While at it say Im the head Psycho Bitch!!!! God Im hilarious.
> 
> Also sorry for this being so long but should I make the two gay lovers be together now or later??? Indecisive.... You pick. I guess I'll be nice.
> 
> July 19, 2016  
> (I fell asleep at two and wake up at two... IM A PSYCHO WITCH BITCH!!!)and im not editing this. Too much work.


	4. Telling Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated after like two or three days? So anyways feel free to comment I will comment you back 99.99% of the time just like hand sanitizer. :3
> 
> I warn you. There's mention of caterpillars and whatever is typed is what I believe on them.

Waking up I listen around to hear nothing. I must have missed the bus. Since I didn't have my licence or a car I just decided to stay home, and miss school like a bad child. Getting out of bed I walk out to the kitchen to look through the fridge. Finding a Mountain Dew and ice cream I drop them on the couch before searching through the cabinets. In there I found Fudge Rounds, Twinkies, and two big bags of chips.

Laying down on the couch I turn on Netflix and watch Attack on Titan, one of my favorite shows.

...

"He's home with the flu? Poor baby, I'll excuse his absence. Have a nice day."

Walking out I sigh. Since Eren came home late I decided to let it slide this one time. Seeing Armin in the halls I try to catch up to him, "Hey Armin."

"Hey. What are we going to do with Eren?"

"I don't know. We could wait for the therapist and tell him after we hire them."

"I guess that's a good idea, but lets figure this out later."

Agreeing with him I start writing down the notes I need and another set for Eren. Armin on the other hand was thinking back to their small conversation. Maybe it was wrong not to tell Eren, but Armin pushed the guilt to the back of his head. He knew they'd talk about this again.

...

Looking over at Eren's table I don't see him at all. Hearing Hanji say he's sick with the flu I was on her instantly, "You know where do you find this information? Google or something." 

"I have my sources." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes I look at Erwin intensely, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Just want to see if your eyebrows start moving since they look like caterpillars. The devil's bug."

"Why the hell are they called that?"

"Because nothing that hairy needs to exsist." I answer causing Hanji to laugh loudly.

...

Yawning I look around to see an empty container and boxs of ice cream, Twinkies, and chips. Looking at the screen I see that AoT was still playing. Pausing it I stand up and stretch. Going to the bathroom I grab my toothbrush and finally brush my teeth.

As I finish spitting the toothpaste I hear the door open. Widening my eyes I face the door waiting until Mikasa is in the bathroom door looking at me with confusion. Shrugging helplessly she rolls her eyes before telling me to come to the living room. Wiping my face quickly with a cloth I walk out to see my mess on the couch and Mikasa and Armin on the floor in front of it. Guessing the couch was for me so that's where I sat, "So why'd you want me to come?"

As they turn to look at each other I roll my eye telling them to say it, "Well. While we were on the bus we decided to look at different therapist, and found someone who comes to your house instead of you going to them. Since dad still sends us money we'll be able to afford it. We already made an appointment."

Staring at them I just sit there quiet. Nodding my head I walk to my room and close the door. Laying in my bed I stare at the wall ignoring everything and anything that happens.

§

Thankfully I woke up in time to make it to the bus. When the bus stopped in front of the school building I sigh dramatically. Looking over I saw Connie watching, "Is everything alright?"

Nodding my head I got up from my seat and into the school. Sitting in my second period I see Sasha staring at me, "Are you okay Eren?" She asks while eating a brownie.

Telling her yes I smile at her before looking down at the desk. Through out the whole day everyone asked me in different ways if I was alright, so while I was walking to my bus I hoped if anyone else is in the hall with me wouldn't ask me.

So when the last person I expected to ask if I was alright, I snap on them, "NO! Alright! I am not alright! I have had a shitty life and a shitty ass day! My friends don't care about me, I'm too fat, I'm way too dumb to understand a single sentence, and I get made fun of for being gay. So no. I'm not alright."

Realizing that I just spilt all my shit to my biggest crush, Levi Ackerman, I instantly regret not waiting until home. Blushing hard I bury my face into my hands, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright brat. You didn't seem fine that's why I asked and judging from whatever that was you aren't." Levi says looking me up and down, "Want to talk about it?"

"Sure, I guess." I say shrugging my shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 20, 2016  
> It is 4:44 and I am so sleep deprived! But it was worth it to text my future baby. It's just like his name implies. We ain't dating but he know we will in the future. Oh yeah.. MAKE A WISH PSYCHOS!!!
> 
> July 21, 2016  
> So I'm still texing my future baby but this time it's 12:04 so it'd earlier. And I wasn't updating until now... I'ma bad mother.


	5. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why thank you fellow Ao3 users for reading this theres over 400 hits and over 30 kudos!!! So kudos to you guys!! And also this story might just be Eren's past life and some comments from Levi(mostly sarcastic I believe). So enjoy and maybe this story will be a short one but idk i cant say right now. Maybe i should go for 10 or 15 idk. We will both see. But now Im just being annoying ENJOY PSYCHO CHILDREN!!!

Thankfully Levi suggested we go somewhere else. Telling him I only ride the bus he agrees to drive me. Blushing I follow him out just as the buses start rolling off. Getting in his car I keep my bag on my lap while Levi starts it. Driving off I stay silent the whole ride until he asks me where I'd like to go, "Um, a cafè?"

Placing his hand on my thigh lightly he says, "It's okay, Eren."

Pulling into a parking space we both get out and walk into the store in silence. Before sitting down Levi goes to order a black coffee, and I ask him for a hot chocolate with extra whip cream. I've always had a big sweet tooth.

Going to a high table I sit in one of the stools waiting for Levi. Breathing in and out I tell myself everything is going to be okay if I tell Levi any of this. The only thing he could really do is tell his friends and then they tell people then the whole school would know. Breathing heavily I start fanning myself as Levi comes with the drinks.

Noticing my state he asks if I'm alright, "I-I can't tell you! Then you're going to tell your friends and they're going to tell someone else then the whole school will know, and then they'll start making fun of me like Jean and Reiner and I can't already handle them. What would even happen to me?"

Feeling someone grab hold of me I flinch and look into Levi's eyes, "Brat, I'm not going to tell anyone. And if I do tell my friends then for sure they won't tell anyone else. I'd make sure of that."

Nodding my head I lower it and apologize, "It's okay. Now when you're ready you can tell me."

Grabbing my hot chocolate I sip on it for awhile before I start talking, "I have depression and anxiety along with social anxiety, too, but I'm not sure. Those are like the same thing anyways. So, um, I also cut myself. I can show you if you want?" I had no idea what I was doing anymore.

"It's fine. You can show me later. Now what about these two called Jean and Reiner?"

"They're bullies. They bully me because I'm gay which is confusing to me because Jean's bisexual meaning he also likes guys, so it just confuses me."

"Hmm." Is all Levi replies with, "Not going to lie. I would show you pity and say that's sad, but I'm not an asshole. I don't know on a personal level what you're feeling, but I'm willing to help in anyway. By just listening, or even seeing a counselor with you. Anything."

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you?"

"Just be my friend." Nodding my head I finish off my hot chocolate before leaving with him.

Stopping in front of my apartment building I get out and thank him again, "No problem. See you later." 

Watching him drive off I sigh before walking to the apartment. Opening the door the first thing I see is Armin's blond hair.. Placing my bag down I go to my room, and close the door. Laying down in my bed I think over how I was so close to Levi. Sighing I continue to be on cloud 9, that is until, "Eren. It's Mikasa. Can I come in?"

"No, I'm naked." I lie smoothly

"Well, I just want you to know the therapist is coming after school tomorrow, so please look presentable."

"Yeah whatever." Hearing her footsteps walk away I grab a pillow and scream as hard as I can. Just as I thought. Nothing good last forever.

Changing my clothes I turn off my lights and close my blinds, so no light can come in. Laying on top of my covers I let the cool air of the a/c wash over me. While thinking over today and what's to come tomorrow, I end up falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July ??, 2016  
> Sorry guys for the long wait. The ideas were in my head its just writing it that had me stuck. But i did update so thats a pro :3
> 
> July 25, 2016  
> Like omg guys like im sorry but i cant... I sound weird but seriously im feeling sooo drained. Like you should know i have depression and all but like im feeling really _really_ down right now! Like sooo unwanted and stuff.
> 
> July 27, 2016  
> Sorry psychos for the long wait then the short chap. I will attempt to make the next one long.


	6. Nurses and Therapists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! Sorry not sorry for such a long wait! Also it is the weekend in this chapter. I literally went back to see what day itd be and itd be saturday so... Also I got rid of some people and added a new tag!
> 
> Props for ppl who read this

"Eren the therapist is here." Mikasa says as I walk through the door. I just came back from the store. We all stayed home incase the therapist came early. Putting the bags on the floor I make my way to the living room.

Sighing, I sit down on the couch and tucked in my legs. Sitting on the couch across from me was Ms Ral, according to her name tag. Looking at my knees I didn't want to talk to a random lady about how I feel

"Alright. My name is Dr Petra Ral and I'm here to help Eren today." She starts looking in Mikasa and Armin's way, "Now concerning the bill real quick. I've agreed to give you a 50% discount even though I usually don't. Also today's session will be free."

Nodding their heads they both sit on each side of me disturbing my mental thoughts. Pulling a laptop out her bag she pulls up a website before handing it to me. Unsure what to do I just stare at it, "This is going to help me understand where you are with your depression and anxiety, if you have any."

Looking at the screen the first question asks how I feel about myself. Picking the answer that best represented how I felt I kept going through the questions as the others spoke.

"After Eren is done with the questions I will need him to show me his cuts." 

Pausing I look up at her in surprise. I wasn't planning on showing her my cuts this early. I thought it would be after 3 or 2 sessions.

Noticing this Mikasa starts stroking my hair to calm him. Letting out a breathe I was holding in I look back up, "Do I have to?" he ask in a small voice.

"Yes you do. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable but it's necessary." Realizing I wasn't going to get out of this one I just continue answering the questions. 

By the time I was done Mikasa has stopped stroking my hair but Armin was closer than before. Handing her back the laptop I lean back against the couch. 

Clicking submit she waits until my results popped up. When they did she didn't have on a smile. Turning it towards us I stay where I was while Armin and Mikasa lean in.

"What does all this mean?" Armin asks after a while.

Rubbing at her eyes she looks at Armin, "Right now he is way far from where an average person would be. Instead of around the bottom he's almost passing the middle point. If he was to pass it then you would probably start seeing symptoms. Such as not getting out of bed or not eating as much."

"And what about his anxiety?" Mikasa ask looking back at me.

"Thankfully that one isn't so far up but it's still in a bad spot. Eren, can you show me your cuts? After that the session will be over." Dr Petra says catching my attention.

Rolling up my sleeves I hear everyone gasp. Sighing I roll them back down. Thankfully she didn't ask if she could touch them. I didn't want anyone but myself touching them.

Before anyone could say anything I leave from the couch to my bed. I wasn't in the mood for anything else.

Sighing I turn to Dr Petra. Apologizing about Eren's behavior she waves it off, "It's alright. I've had patients with worse behaviors. Now he only showed his arms but are there any other places he's cut?"

"Eren's counselor at school told us that he had some on his thighs but not how many." Armin says looking at Eren's door.

Nodding she writes his words in her notebook before standing up. Putting her stuff away she starts to explain what we needed to do. "Now Eren is probably not going to have the will to tell me anything concerning him but I will try my best. Also you two will need to make sure anything negative doesn't come in contact with Eren. Bullying, name calling, anything like that. With that being said, have a nice day."

Closing the door behind her Armin sighs before sitting back down on the couch. Rubbing his hand over his face he looks over at me, "Maybe we could have him wear ear muffs for when Jean's around?"

"That's a stupid idea and you know it." 

Agreeing Armin laid his head down on the cushion, "I'm just worried about Thursday. You know with Jean and Reiner. Thankfully they haven't been doing much."

"Yeah but they always have something planned." 

While Mikasa and Armin talked in the living room I was pacing in my room. Scratching my arm I kept replaying what Mikasa and Armin's faces looked like when they saw my arms. Remembering the disappointed and shocked expressions was causing me to scratch my arm harder. 

Feeling blood run down mu arm causes me to snap out of it. All the scratching had opened up my previous cuts. Looking down at my arms all I saw was all the many, _many_ mistakes I have done over the years.

As dread pools into my gut I started searching for something sharp. Finding the knife I hid from earlier I start making cuts but they weren't enough. Screaming I kept swiping the knife across my skin, "It's not enough! It's not enough! What's wrong!"

Before I had realized, Armin and Mikasa bust through my door. When they saw a little pool of blood near me they were instantly next to me. Taking the knife away Armin grabbed a phone while Mikasa starts stroking my hair in her lap. "Stop helping me!" I scream trying to move away, "I'm just a waste!" "Shh. Shh. Everything's alright now." Mikasa said just as Armin got ahold of someone.

To me, Amin and Mikasa just became background noise while his thoughts took control of my mind and body. _No one has ever loved you! You're a disgrace in the family! You'll never be good enough! Just go and die!_

"You never loved me! You hate me! I'm not good enough! Just let me die! Just let me die! Just let me die!" I sob still trying to get out of her grasp even when I was starting to feel light headed.

Hearing more footsteps Mikasa looks up to find people with red crosses on run into the room. Feeling the neddle pierce my skin and into my veins the last thing I remember was a look of worry on Armin and Mikasa's faces.

...

I should stop it here and leave you on a cliff hanger but we both kno i cant.

...

Hearing a steady beep I look towards my left but not before squinting from the sudden light. Sitting up I notice I am in a small white room. Looking around I see Mikasa and Armin curled up in a love seat. Remembering what happened I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Sighing I curl myself into a ball before getting under the blanket.

Not before long I hear the door open. Taking my head from under the cover I see a guy in a nurses outfit walk through the door. Putting my head under the pillow I close my eyes not wanting another stranger to look at me.

Feeling the pillow be lift off my head I was now staring into the eyes of the nurse, "Hello Eren, my name is Eld and I'm only here to check your vitals. Is that alright?"

Turning my head I nod my head up and down. Feeling my arm suddenly being grabbed I start to panic. The beeping from earlier was starting to go faster. Noticing my stiff stance he let go of my arm. Watching me curl into myself he slow sits on the bed.

"I just need to take a blood sample okay? If you don't want me to look at your arm then I'll look away."

Agreeing with the idea I watch as he pulls my arm slowly with is palm facing down. Feeling a prick I watch as my blood fills up the tube. After Eld finishs I see him open his eyes to see a full syringe of blood.

Thankfully Eld's have had other self harm patients so he had an idea of how Eren felt. Smiling at Eren Eld put the syringe in a bag before walking out the door. 

Hearing clothes shifting I look over to see Armin waking up. Not wanting him to see me like this I duck my head under the blanket.

Groaning at his stiff muscles Armin looked over to see me under the blanket. Sighing he stands up to stretch before walking over to the hospital bed. Pulling the covers back he was greeted with a whimper and me trying to grab the blanket.

Going under the covers Armin stops me from push him off the small bed. Pinning my hands to the bed Armin looks me into my eyes.

"Eren. Stop. Stop doing this. I'm here to help. I'm not going to judge you. You're not the only one who has issues." Seeing how I wasn't getting it Armin looked back to make sure Mikasa was still sleep before rolling up his shirt.

Around his v-line there were a couple of cuts. As I run my fingers over them Armin continues, "I might not have as many as you or been doing it as long as you but I do understand what you're going through."

"W-Why didn't you-"

"Thought I could handle it myself. Maybe I'd think you guys wouldn't understand. Everyone has their reasons."

With tears in my eyes I wrap my arms around Armin's neck. Looking into his eyes I smile a genuine smile and squeeze his arm.

"Thank you Armin. This means a lot."

Nodding his head Armin put my head on his chest before the both of us fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear gentle psychos,  
> Person typing this may be a thinker of suicide but said person has never attempted anything person's thought. I do hope you caught the little message I threw in there.  
> Sincerely, Head Psycho Bitch.
> 
> Ps  
> I bet you aint expect Armin cutting. He only did because I had a friend who also cut.


	7. Back to School pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im like. In love with you guys. Over 700 hits! Like I can't write but you still read!

By the time I woke back up Mikasa and Armin were talking to a doctor. Thankfully they hadn't notice me wake up.

"Is Eren going to be alright?"

"Well when we got to him he had lost a considerable amount of blood. He's lucky he was out for a couple of days, he probably could have die if you didn't stop him in time."

Holding her hand to her mouth Mikasa turns her head into Armin's chest. Rubbing her shoulders Armin asks the doctor what would happen now.

"For now it's perfectly fine if you take him home but I'd like to take some test."

Believing it was time to "wake up" I open my eyes. Seeing Mikasa she was instantly by my side. Patting her head I look at the doctor.

"So Eren. We'd like to take a few more test before—"

"Can I take a shower?"

Unsure with his answer the doctor leads me to the bathroom inside the room. Thanking him I take off all my clothes and step in. Letting the cold water run over my body I shiver lightly. Rinsing my hair under the shower head I sit on the tiles bringing up my legs.

As another rack of shivers rum through my body I keep thinking over and over again how he didn't want any of this. I didn't want anyone looking at me. Laughing silently I start to sing a song.

"Today I'm Gonna write a sad song, I'm gonna make it really long  
So that everyone can see, That I'm very unhappy.

I wish I wasn't always wrong, I wish it wasn't always my fault  
But the finger that you're pointing, Has knocked me on my knees

And all you need to know is I'm so sorry it's not like me,  
It's maturity that I'm lacking, So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow

I wonder what my mom and dad would say, If I told them that I cry each day.  
But it's hard enough to live so far away.

I wish I wasn't always cold I wish I wasn't always alone  
When the party is over, How will I get home?

And all you need to know is, I'm so sorry it's not like me,  
It's maturity that I'm lacking, So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow

If all the rules were made to bend  
And you swore you were my friend  
Now I have to start all over again

Cause no one's going to take your place, And I'm scared I'll never save  
All the pieces of a love we made

And I'm so sorry, it's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking, So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that I can slip and fall, And you won't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow

And I'm so sorry, It's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking, So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow..."

Not long after I finish singing I hear someone knocking on the door. Shutting off the water I stand up and look for clothes. Unfortunately there wasn't any so I had to get some from Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short story but I just had my feelings hurt. Maybe I was being dramatic over skittles but still. So everything Eren I'd is what I did. From hair to music.
> 
> But anyways enough about me. This chapter was going to be longer but eh.. idgaf.


	8. Back to School pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Ao3 users. I have a request. If you read this please comment " SHAMA LLAMA MOO MOO "
> 
> Alright anyways thanks for the 50 kudos, 5 bookmarks, and over 800 hits!! I still don't understand why you read this though... But you do so thank you!!
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait and it being like 23:04 here in USA if you live in eastern time. If not then if u awake enjoy!
> 
> I talk too much....

Poking my head out the door I see Armin is the only one in the room, "Hey Armin. Could I get something to wear?"

Watching him shuffle around the room I stand waiting as my body shakes with chills. Finding something black he brings it over.

"All I found is this sweater dress type thing that Mikasa brought." he says showing it to me.

"I guess it'll do." Taking it from him I close the door gently.

Putting it on I realize just how long It is. It covers the both of my arms and nearly my entire leg. _At least this would cover the cuts on my arms and legs. Too bad about my ankles._

Walking out the bathroom without shoes on was causing chills to run up my spine. Sitting on the bed I bring my legs up just as Mikasa and the nurse from earlier come back in.

"Ok Eren. I'm here to take you to the doctor where we'll be doing some test."

Nodding my head I place my foot on the ground but instantly bring it back up. I forgot I didn't have anything on my feet and the floor was cold.

"Oh. Let me get you some slippers or would you prefer a wheelchair?"

"Um, possibly both please. If you can." I whisper playing with the sleeves.

Nodding his head he walks out and after a while brings a wheelchair. Standing up I quickly make my way to the chair.

Sitting down I look in Armin’s direction, "C-Could Armin come with me?"

"Certainly. Please follow me. I'll get your slippers in a minute Eren." As he pushes me through the door I lower my head. _I bet he wishes I had said I wanted to walk. Now he has to push me and I'm too heavy for him. I'm just a burden._ Sighing I keep my eyes looking at the floor ahead of me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up to see Armin touching me. Smiling I bring my hand up to squeeze his hand before being rolled into a room.

...

"Levi we've been over this a hundred times. Now just because a rumor said he was in the hospital means nothing." Hanji says laying back down.

Glaring at Hanji I take another swig of my vodka bottle. I have been drinking away bottle after bottle since Thursday afternoon. Today Hanji and Erwin decided to keep me company.

"But… But like... What if... what if he's dead? Oh God! He’s dead!" I scream before sobbing, "If he's dead then I-I can't be his friend and make him my boyfriend!"

Hearing a sigh I continue to cry. Feeling hands on my shoulders my vision suddenly becomes blurry, “Levi, Eren is not dead for the tenth time! So you can make him your boyfriend or whatever still.”

Staring straight into Erwin’s eyes I repeat what I heard, “Did you just say Eren's dead and you want to make him your boyfriend?” Pouncing on his front I start smacking his head, “You can't make him your boyfriend until after I do you son of a bitch with fucking caterpillar eyebrows!”

Throwing me off him he pins me down as he tells Hanji something I can't hear from someone's screams, “Levi would you stop yelling like a girl! You're a 6”3 tall man with a deep ass voice so start acting like it please!”

Suddenly the screaming finally stopped. Looking at Erwin I ask why he's straddling me, “Levi can you go to sleep for me please?’

"Does Eren want me to?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep." He says getting off me. Laying down on the floor I close my eyes and dream about Eren's sexy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy? A drunk Levi at your service. Been awhile since Levi's showed his face. But Wednesday I'm going on a plane and I'm freaking out more than im suppose to. Maybe. But like I keep getting this feeling that somethigs going to go wrong. 
> 
> Mind you I'm 14 and never been on a plane. *Faints dramatically*
> 
> But on a good note I'm going to Disney Land so.. fun! But next chapter I promise will be the last part to this.... maybe. But hope you enjoyed!


	9. Back to School pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! Its almost been a month!!! But like my body and mind dont wanna work but i shall push through!!! Plus school starting!!
> 
> Im not ready!!!! 9th grade scares me... *shudders
> 
> Also I just want to thank everyone person who's stayed from the beginning. Even if it's only 9 chapters so far I can be slow with updates. So thank you! Also thanks for the 900 something hits! 
> 
> AND ME NO CARE IF DIS NO EDITED! I do but it was complicated to do this in a whole day.

Walking through the halls Eren kept looking at anyone passing him. He felt like every eye was staring at him. Knowing what happened over the weekend. Sighing he looked up to run into someone's back. Falling flat on his butt he saw Levi starimg down at him. Scrambling to stand he apologized profusely.

Watching him pick his stuff up Eren was wondering what he was doing. Handing him his books Levi said "Here's your stuff. Hope to see you soon."

Unsure with what he said Ere looked back at his books to see a piece of paper on his book. Reading what was on it he instantly turned a bright shade of red. On the paper it read 'Call me. (571) 937-8373'

As Armin walked up behind him Eren stuffed the note into his jean pockets before facing him.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I was actually going to the office." _To snitch on someone probably_ Eren thought not actually saying it.

"Well see you on the bus." Waving bye Eren speed walked to class making sure not to bump into anyone else.

Seated Eren took out the note and reread it. Sighing he stuffed it in his pocket before looking at the teacher.

But in the room two doors down a certain someone was getting into trouble. Sighing loudly she looked over to her friend Erwin before sighing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Levi!" She answered almost instantly. Making sure said man wasn't paying attention she continued, "I saw him in the halls earlier and he was helping Eren pick his stuff up. _Helping_ someone! Doesn't that sound suspicious?"

"I guess." Erwin replied writing down some notes.

"Yeah I know bu-!!! Oh my gosh!! What if he _actually loves_ Eren!?"

"He could and we just don't know. I mean wasn't he talking bullshit yesterday when he was wasted?"

"You think he was telling the truth? Hm... maybe but I'll have to make it seem subtle."

Hearing his name being called Levi looked over to find Hanji waving at him. Sighing he put down the book he was looking at before walking over.

"What the hell do you want Four Eyes?"

"So.. I.. We.. Erwin wanted to know if you liked Eren?!"

Shocked from what she said Levi looks over at Erwin who says "So much for subtle."

"What is she talking about?"

"We were both just wondering if you had feeling for Eren?"

Staring blankly at them he sighs. Rubbing his temples he says "No. I'm just worry about him."

Before he finished Hanji was screaming at him. "What?! You didn't say that yesterday!"

"Shut it Four Eyes!" Levi shouted, "Eyebrows, why do you listen to this!?"

"I had nothing better to do." Erwin said finishing his notes, " So what do you want to do with Eren, other than kiss his face and marry him?"

Snarling Levi looked away, "Talk."

Hearing the two of them laughing he sneered at them. "If you two were just going to laugh why ask?"

"It's fun to embarrass you."

Punching Hanji Levi stood up and walked back to the bookshelf he was previously looking at. Not paying attention to the craze lady shouting while getting shushed by the librarian.

Feeling someone staring at him Levi looked away from the book to find the brat looking. Blushing he turned his head away.

Eren hoped Levi wouldn't come his way. Fortunately luck seemed on his side until he heard footsteps. As anxiety ran cold through his veins Eren didn't look up. Was Levi going to front him about the note?

"Hello! Are you Eren Jaegar by any chance."

Not familiar with the voice Eren was forced to look up. Seeing Hanji in his face he practically screamed. Holding a hand to his chest Eren answered her question with his own.

"Who wants to know?"

"Heeeeee!! He's cuter than I thought!" She squealed before running to Levi and squishing him, "No wonder you want to shove your tounge down his—"

Before she could finish Levi held onto her ear and whispered "I just want you to know Four Eyes. I _am_ capable of murder and I _can totally_ make your death look like a suicide or an accident. Are we clear?"

Nodding quickly Levi let the poor women go. Rubbing at her ear she turned back to Eren to find him not there. Frowning she went back to her table. Slumping down Erwin just shook his head before telling her to finish her work.

...

At lunch everything was the same other than Reiner trying to start a fight with Eren. At first everyone was enjoying their lunches but everyone went silent when Reiner threw two meat balls at Eren's face.

"I hope you enjoy your meat balls you fag." Reiner and Jean snickered.

Not letting it get to him he continued to eat. But before he could bite his food a banana was thrown at him, "To be complete with your faggot balls." Hearing more people laugh Eren just blushed a bright red.

Embarrassed Eren ran out the room and into a bathroom. Finding an empty stale he sat down and started crying. Everything had been fine until that Horserface and Buffy McBuff started teasing him. 

Hearing the bathroom door open Eren froze. Someone had walked in and now they were going to hear him. Whimpering Eren peaked his head through the crack. Looking through he could see Levi near the sinks. Realizing Levi could see him Eren scooted back. Not before long Eren could hear Levi's voice. Gentle and caring.

"Eren, can I come in? I just want to talk."

Weighing his options Eren decided to let him in. Closing the door behind him Levi sat down next to Eren forcefully. The floor was so messy he just wanted to run.

"So want to talk about what happened?"

Shrugging Eren decided _I guess so. I've already embarrassed myself._ Clearing his throat Eren laid his head on Levi's should. "I got hit with a meatball and was laughed at. I already have enough weight on my should why add more?"

Stroking his hair Levi look down at the distressed boy laying on his shoulder. He seemed to be going through a lot of things and this seemed to add more to his plate. Feeling a for him Levi asked where his friends were. Surely they wouldn't let this happen.

"One of them is hanging with friends while the other had something else to do. I'm practically friendless right now."

"I thought I was your friend."

"I-I guess." Eren didn't actually believe him when he said that.

"So do you want to explain in more detail what's on your arms?" Levi knew he was going over the line. They just officially became friends but Levi was just curious.

Scratching at his arm Eren looked away, "Maybe another day."

Nodding Levi stood up and offered his hand, "Let's go somewhere else. This floor is fucking dirty."

Grabbing Levi's hand he lifts himself up and wiped his eyes. Forcing a smile Eren followed Levi all the way to the parking lot. Confused he watch Levi get in his car not knowing what to do. Hearing Levi call him over Eren gets into the car. Closing the door he hears the engine roar.

Driving out the parking lot Eren starts to get nervous. He was in the same car as Levi _and ___he was skipping. Eren was going to die at the hands of Mikasa when she finds out.

Noticing his nervousness Levi decides to start a conversation, "Where do you want to go?"

Unsure what he meant Eren just said the first place that came to mind, "The park?"

Watching Levi nod he looks out the window watching people walking by. After a while the engine cuts off. Looking from the window he sees the park entrance.

Staring at Levi he just looks at him as he gets out the car. Following Levi's lead he just stands by as he sits on the swings.

Sitting on his own he slowly swings himself forward. Hearing someone laughing he looks up to see a couple walking down the street. The boy held the girl on his shoulder with a smile.

Seeing this caused a frown to appear on his face. Sighing he looked down suddenly interested at his feet. Feeling a hand on his thigh he looks up at Levi's eyes.

Blushing he looks back down. Before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into Levi's lap.

Covering his face he turned his head away. Mumbling Levi couldn't hear what he said, "What are you saying?"

"Why am I on your lap?" Eren asked as a bright shade of red covered his ears and neck.

"Because you were sad." He said stroking his hair, "This is what I see people do when someone's sad."

"B-But only c-couples do stuff like t-this." 

"But you don't seem sad anymore." Levi was clearly oblivious to this.

"Yes but can you please put me down?"

Noticing his discomfort Levi moved him back to his swing before actually swinging. Turning his head towards Eren Levi saw him still blushing that bright red. Grabbing the chain he jolts Eren to move, "Come on Eren, lighten up."

Sighing Eren started using his legs so Levi didn't have to keep pulling him. After a while Eren started to enjoy himself. Letting out a laugh he looked at Levi before turning his legs so he'd go in a half circle instead of straight.

Half scream half growl Levi tried his best not to be hit by his long legs. Thankfully since he wasn't using his own legs he was slowing down. Jumping off he started walking to the car while calling back to Eren to come over.

Jumping off Eren jogs back to the car with a frown. Getting in he looks over at Levi with one question on mind, "Don't worry. We're not going back to school. If you're hungry let's go eat."

Starting the car Levi makes his way to McDonald's parking lot. Turning to Eren he asks what he wants. Unsure Eren just stares at him.

"Have you never had this?" Shaking his head no Levi just stares making Eren uncomfortable.

"Can we just go inside?" 

Nodding Levi gets out with Eren following him. He was going to show Eren how nasty yet good McDonald's was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone number is completely random so you could look it up and get something—maybe—but I feel that's a waste of time. So please don't try cuz then you creeps, if you do.


	10. Skipping Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1400 hits!! I'm a happy girl!!
> 
> But like I suck at this why you read this???
> 
> Update at like 9 at night what???

"Im surprised you've never had McDonald's." Levi said opening the door.

"I never actually had money and when I do it's to pay half my rent. Plus Mikasa wants me to eat healthy, I heard this place was bad for you."

"Well she's not here now so get what ever you want."

Letting a small smile on his face Eren looks over the menu in awe. There were so many things he wanted but he didn't want to waste Levi's money. Frowning he looked at the floor.

Noticing the shift in his attitude Levi decided that he'll order for him, "Can I please get a Big Mac and 10 piece chicken nugget. Both meals."

Worried with the price Eren taps Levi on the shoulder. Looking back he notices how worried he his, "Don't worry, Eren. Mikasa isn't here to stop you."

Turning back around he pays for both meals before pulling him over to the pick up side. Seeing Eren still worrying Levi pats his cheek, "What's wrong?"

"You didn't have to get a meal or pay for me." He says embarrassed, "I would have been happy with just the nuggets. And I could have paid for myself."

"But if I hadn't then that would mean I'm not a gentleman. Anyways lets go eat." Levi answers grabbing their orders.

Walking to a booth they both sit down with their tray infront of themself. While Levi digs in Eren just sits staring at the food. Noticing Levi takes one of his fries causing him to gasp. 

"If you don't want me taking your food eat it."

Grumbling Eren picks up a nugget and takes a bite. While he chews it Levi asks him if it's good, "It isn't bad. I kind of actually like these."

Chuckling Levi starts to finish his sandwich as Eren tries the fries. Finding his reaction funny Levi starts to laugh around the food. Covering his mouth he looks over to Eren, "That never happened."

"Okay, but why?"

"No reason." Levi says taking a big bite of his sandwich so he wouldn't have to answer.

They finish their meals in silence until they get back into the car, "Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

Checking the time Levi sees it's a little over 2:39. Telling Eren causes him to start panicking, "Woah. What's wrong?"

"Mikasa's gonna kill me! I skipped most of the school day! And I missed my bus home!"

"I can just take you home. Now stop worrying over nothing." Starting the engine Levi looks over at him, "I'll take you home around 5."

...

By the time 5 passed, Levi and Eren had gone to a bowling alley then had gone back to the park. Most of the day Eren had a smile on his face, only when he was left alone with his thoughts did he ever frown. When Levi did notice his mood decreasing he ruffled Eren's hair.

Thankfully that brought him away from his dangerous thoughts. After leaving the park Levi drove Eren home like he promised. He didn't need directions to Eren's house because he had remembered where to go from the last time. Stopping in front of his apartment building Eren looked over at Levi.

"Thank you, for the ride." He says shyly.

"No problem. If you need someone to talk to just find during lunch."

Nodding Eren got out the car and up to his apartment. Looking down to find Levi's car, he sees a black car pulling out the complex. Opening the door Eren attempts to get to his room but he stops midstep when he sees Mikasa and Armin looking at him. Waving with a small wave he tries to leave but Armin beats him.

"Where were you, Eren? Everyone was worried sick."

 _Sure, worried. Probably only worried they won't—_ When Mikasa talks all of a sudden halts his thoughts, "What?"

"You were with that one kid, Levi.,"

Feeling ice run through his veins he started denying it but was interrupted, "I saw you out the window before you came in. Listen Eren, I don't want you to associate yourself with him."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see!"

"You're not seeing him and that's the end of it!" Mikasa yelled.

Feeling tears swell up he runs to his room slamming the door. Looking around he started searching for something sharp. He was a couple of days clean from cutting but with Mikasa yelling at him and telling him what to do caused his thoughts to flood with bad things.

Finding a shaving razor he tries to break the razor out. When he's unsuccessful Eren ends up cutting the parts holding it together. When he has a razor he hesitates thinking where to put the cut. Mikasa and Armin would probably check him later so he had to hide it.

Bringing it to his hip so his underwear could cover it he makes an 'X' before setting the blade down. Getting under his blankets, Eren heard Armin asking if he could come in. Letting out a squeak of approval Armin walked in and closed the door. 

Sitting near Eren's head Armin started stroking where his head was, "Do you want to talk about what happened out there?"

Feeling Eren shake his head no Armin thought of something else, "Do you want to talk about what you and Levi did today? You seems happy when you came in."

Pulling the blankets back Eren looked around before motioning for Armin to get under the covers with him. Laying under the blankets with his clothes still on was a little uncomfortable but Armin sucked it up for Eren's sake, "So what happened? I was a little worried."

"Levi found me in a bathroom stall crying after Reiner and Jean decided to humiliate me." Eren said holding his hands up under his chin, "I told him what happened and he asked me if we could be friends. So I said yes and then he brought me to his car. He drove to McDonald's and since I've never had it he was shocked. His face was funny.

"But he laughed when I ate the fries and told me not to tell anyone." He said chuckling softly even though he just went against what he was told, "Anyways after we ate we went to a bowling alley. Since I suck at bowling unless I use bumpers he helped me get a strike without them. Then we went to the park and laid under a tree and talked about random things. I now know that he likes the color grey and black." Eren finished without telling Armin about the first trip to the park. He didn't want him to laugh at him.

"It sounds like you had fun. I'm happy with you seeing him as long as you're happy."

Nodding Eren yawned in his face. Apologizing Armin told him it was okay while getting up. Feeling a hand wrap around his wrist he looked down at Eren, "Don't leave please."

Getting back in bed Armin felt Eren's arms wrap around his waist. Stroking his hair Armin fell asleep in his friends arms not knowing about the fresh cut.

§

"Hey Eren! Where were you yesterday?"

"I went home early. My stomach wasn't feeling well." Its was a good thing no one was there to know why he actually left.

"Well that's too bad. They had the good stuff yesterday for lunch." Sasha said with a far away look.

Unconcerned with what she was thinking about he looked off to the side and sighed. He didn't originally wanted to come to school but he also wanted to see Levi.

Confused with himself he just stayed quiet while everyone around him talked. Thankfully lunch was after this class so he'd be able to see Levi. Hopefully without Riener and Jean messing anything up.

"Alright class go grab a blue textbook from the back." Mr William says setting his stuff down, "Today we'll be learning about..."

Sighing Eren stands to grab a book before turning to a random page. While waiting for further instructions someone had threw a paper ball at him. Uncrumbling it he read 'Go suck a Dick' written on it. Rolling his eyes he stuffed it in his pocket but right after another one was thrown. Reading the bad hand writing he covered his mouth with his hand preventing him from crying out.

They had written 'Bet your mother wanted her period when she found out she was pregnet with you'. That struck Eren right in the heart. His mother had died when he was young so he didn't have many memories of her. He only knew he looked like her.

Crumbling up the paper he stood up and threw it away. When he sat back down he heard snickering in the back. That's right, he had Bertolt and Reiner in this class. Sighing he looked forward trying to not cry in front of everyone.

By the end of the period he had 5 more paper balls thrown at him and a spit ball to the back of the head. When the bell rang Eren stood up quickly to get to the lunch room. He was able to see Levi finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: im a girl! (shocker... Not... Maybe)
> 
> Sorry sorry sorry!!! This was a long time for an update but be glad I did! OK also go check out my other story 'I Don't Love Him... Right?' thank you love you!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for the shortness and weird cliffhanger. Try to be faster next time


	11. Are You Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so far this book has been in third pov but for this chapter i want to make it first pov. So if you dont like it suck it up. And its Levi's pov too!

Walking into the lunch room the first thing I saw was Four Eyes waving her hand wildly. Rolling my eyes I sit down next to her after wiping my seat properly. 

Looking around the room I find myself looking for Eren. When he walks through the doors I stand up startling Hanji and Erwin. Walking towards him I notice how he looks like when he's depressed.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask which seems to startle him.

"Nothing. Can I sit with you today?"

Looking over at his table I see a girl with a cold glare staring at me. Turning back I grab his arm leading him to the table. Sitting back down on the already clean seat I gesture to the other two occupancts at the table, "This is Four Eyes and Eyebrows also known as Hanji and Erwin. Do mind her craziness."

Being crushed in a side hug Hanji screams in my ear, "Aw, don't tell him that! You know you love it." 

Shoving her off me I scoff and lean my chin on my hand, "If anything I hate it. The only person that probably liked it is Eyebrows."

Watching him blush lightly I knew I caught him and his little crush. Hearing someone clear their throat I look over at Eren, "Um, is it always like this?"

"More or less." Erwin answers pulling out his phone.

Hearing him hum as an answer I ask him if he wanted anything to eat. "No, today is meatloaf and just tastes like... I don't know."

Nodding my head I look around the room again and find that the buff guy from yesterday was coming this way. When he's right next to me I ask what he's dojng, "Calm your tits, I'm here for him."

Bothered with the insult I try to keep my remarks from spilling out. Looking him in the eye I ask him to leave as nice as I can, "Listen shorty, this is none of your—"

Before he could finish his sentence my fist connected with his jaw, "No one except her," I say pointing at Hanji, "can call me shorty you fucking shit for brains douche. So unless you want your ass beat I suggest you go sit the fuck down."

Looking between Eren and me he finally goes sit down next to a horse looking guy. Sighing I sit back down next to Eren. Turning around to see the whole cafeteria staring I shout, "What the fuck you all looking at?"

As everyone slowly starts continuing their conversations Hanji suddently was clinging to my arm while screaming in my ear, "English please."

"Oh my gosh!! Levi you're such a bad ass! You could have fucked up his shit with how mad you looked!"

"With how mad I look? Four Eyes I said english not gibberish." I say flicking in between her eyebrows.

Rubbing her face she pouts at me, "That isn't nice Levi! I'm gonna get Erwin's ass on you!"

After hearing his name he looks up, "Get my ass on what?"

"Levi! He's being mean so beat him up for me!"

"Um, excuse me." I turn my head towards him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you two dating?" he ask pointing to Erwin and Hanji.

Watching Erwin blush I start laughing softly, "That's gold! No they aren't but they should right?"

Getting punch in the shoulder I look at Hanji who's also blushing, "You can't just say that!"

Rolling my eyes I look back at Eren, "How tall are you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eren asks with a look of confusion on his face.

"Because he's a 6"3 bundle of anger." Hanji cackles.

Punching her arm I look back at Eren, "So how tall are you?"

"Um... I don't actually know. Maybe 5"6 or 7?"

Slouching in my sest I stare off into space mumbling random words. Feeling someone poke my shoulder I look up to find green ones looking back.

"Did... Did I offend you?"

"No but if you did I wouldn't tell you so you can stress about it." Hearing a gasp I ignore it waiting for his reply.

As a tint of pink blushed his cheeks he timidly nods his head. Not caring what Hanji or anyone else thought I pull Eren into a side hug while ruffling his head with my other hand.

"Now want to go get real food?" I ask thinking about McDonald's.

"But McDonald's isn't real food." Erwin says seeming to know what I was thinking.

"Shut it Eyebrows!"

"It's okay. I enjoyed the last time we went."

"LAST TIME?!?!"

Ignoring her yelling I stand up and make my way to my car making sure Eren was following. After getting in I start the engine waiting for him to put on his seatbelt. Driving off I slowly lead my hand to his thigh. Feeling him tense up I squeezing it.

Pulling up to the drive through I turn to look at Eren, "What do you want?"

"Um... The nuggets again please? And I have money to pay you back from last time." he says pulling out a 20.

"It's alright brat. No need." Patting the thigh my hand was already on I turn back around to give our orders.

After paying and taking our food I pull up into an empty parking lot. Handing him his food I warning him not to spill anything or I'd hurt him.

While we ate in silence I thought back to yesterday. I had fun messing around with Eren but I was at least two years older than him. But even with the cut and depression he was such an innocent kid.

"Levi... Levi can you hear me?" Hearing Eren call my name brought me out of my thoughts.

Asking what he wanted Eren suddently got more nervous. Rubbing his thigh I encourage him to continue, "Well... I know we've only been friends for like two days and most would do this when they know each other but I just wanted you to know that I-I lke you. But I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

Shocked I just sit there staring at his beautiful face. He actually likes me. Me!y face may have suggested how I don't care but I was really going crazy on the inside. 

Focusing back on Eren I see him covering his face, "If you dont like me back it's okay. I'll just get out your-" 

Before he could go anywhere I grab his face and crash my lips on his soft ones. Stroking his bottom lip with my tounge Eren opens his mouth slowly. Invading his mouth with my tounge he moans.

Breaking the kiss I brush my fingers over his cheek where his tears were, "I do like you. But with how old you are-"

"I'm almost 16! In March I will!" 

Shushing him with my finger I explain to him how I'm too old for him, "W-We can still date! We just h-have to not tell everyone! Please Levi! I don't want to be lonely anymore!" Quieting his noise with a kiss I stroke his hair, "Okay. We can do that. But you must keep this-" "OH LEVI!!" Eren interrupts to hug me. Brushing his hair back, I kiss the top of his head. Sighing I tell him that he must keep this a secret, "I know, I understand. But we should get back to school. Don't want Mikasa to worry." Nodding I drive back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Eren or Levi would scream "OMG THEY'RE HAVING A HETEROSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP!!" at me since im trying to put hanji and erwin together.
> 
>  
> 
> I fucking hate my life someone kill me. So my friend is starting to get really bitchy but she was last year too but not that much and my mother isnt really home anymore since my dads gone so i just feel so lonely.


	12. Keep Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! Ive been busy with school and drill practice!! I hope u can forgive me!!
> 
> Sorry for it being so short but I didnt want you guys waiting a month to get an update. But i will attempt to make either 14 or 15 long... REALLL LONG.

On their way back to school Eren continued to hold Levi's hand until it was time to get out. But even then he didn't want to.

"Eren we have to go to class."

"But I don't want too!"

Sighing dramatically Levi was glad that no one else was in the hall other than the occassional hall monitor but he just pushed them in a closet. Grabbing hold of Eren's shoulders he began shaking him, "I may don't seem to want to stay around you and all but even I don't want to leave you. So after school come to my car."

With a bright smile Eren nods his head before running down the hall to his class. Finally Levi could go to his own class even if he was over 5 minutes late. But getting a detention was worth it for that brat

...

After school Levi had kept his promise. When Eren finally went to the parking lot he saw Levi on his phone leaning against the car. Walking up to him Eren wrapped his arms around him not worried about others seeing since only teachers were really left.

"I missed you you know."

"It was only like two hours." 

"But it felt like forever!" Eren whines.

Pushing him on to the other side of the car, Levi opens the door for Eren. Questioning what Levi was doing he asks.

"I'm helping you into the car. I'll be right there." Closing the door Eren watches him jog to the other side. Climbing in he instantly attaches to Levi's arm.

"I can't drive if you're all on me brat."

With a pout Eren reluctantly lets go. Driving out of the parking lot Levi makes his way to the park. The whole way there Eren was thinking over what Mikasa would think. She already didn't like Levi and with them now going out in secret that would seem like a breaking point. Thankfully Armin saw how happy Levi made him.

Stopping the car, Levi gets out and walks to Eren side. Helping him out the car Eren latches himself back on Levi. Sighing he lets Eren be Eren while making his way to a bench.

Sitting down Levi lets Eren climb in his lap, "You know, I never understood why people cut themselves."

"Maybe because they do that because they want a distraction from all the other pain. Or maybe because they know they deserve the pain."

"Ok. But Eren, can you please try and stop cutting yourself. I know it might be hard but that's why I'm here to help. You don't have to stop all together either but at least try and tell me when you're sad or something?.

Nodding his head Eren lays down with a yawn on Levi's shoulder getting comfortable, "Can you take me home if I fall asleep?"

"Of course." 

...

Pulling up to his apartment building Levi looks up to find Eren's blond friend looking down. Climbing up the stairs Levi sees the boy relax his face. Walking into the open apartment door Levi sets Eren's sleeping form on the couch before adressing the blond.

"Thank you for letting me in."

"It was no biggy. My name's Armin by the way, but just for my sanity are you two now dating or something?"

Gapping his mouth Levi wasn't able to say anything. Hearing Armin laughing he glares at him, "I'm sorry it's just he came home like yesterday really happy. Happier than usually. I just want to say take gold care of him even if his sister doesn't agree."

Nodding I lean down and kiss Eren on his forehead,.Have sweet dreams. See you tomorrow."

Walking out the apartment I walk down thw stairs with a slight smile on my lips.


	13. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah this isn't relevant but I wanted to say happy Halloween and shit. I might do this for other holidays but no promises. Anyways read if you want this isn't relevant to the story.

"Levi do I have to wear this to the party? I beat everyone's gonna be looking at me." Eren complains trying to pull the skirt down.

"No worries. if they do stare then I'll handle them." Levi says smug tying the cravet around f his neck, "Plus after we can do naughty stuff."

Slapping his arm Erem blushes, "Don't say things like that! Anyways we should get going if we're going to make it on time."

Grabbing the keys Levi and Eren go to the car. Whole Levi had no problem sitting down Eren was struggling with sitting down and keeping his skirt down. Taking notice Levi puts his and on his lap, "It's alright. If you don't want me to see just tell me. And make sure to pull it down when we get out."

"I don't have to be wearing this." Grumbled Eren.

Some how Eren had be dared to wear a very revealing skirt and shirt with high stockings and heels to go with Levi's vampire outfit. He even had the bite marks on his neck and collar bone. Thanks to how short the skirt was he was forced to wear girl panties which he was still getting use to.

"Are we almost there?"

"Just a couple of minutes left." Not long Levi pulls up to Hanji's house. Getting out Eren instantly pulls down the skirt with a sigh. Feeling hands wrap around his middle he looks over to see Levi, "Let's get in there before everyone's too drunk to realize we're aren't there."

Walking up to the porch Levi opens the door for Eren who is instantly hugged by no other than Hanji, "Eren! You look so smexy!"

"Smexy?" Eren ask confused.

"You know, sexy and messy? Smexy!!"

"I don't think he appreciates being called that. And aren't you underage drinking?" Levi interupts.

"Lighten up! And yes because someone was generous enough to being so- MIKE!" Hanji shouts running off.

"I think this was a bad idea." Levi says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well too bad. If I have to wear this then we're going to stay. Plus I think Armin's here. Mikasa said she couldn't make it." 

Walking around Eren spots Armin next to Erwin seeming to talk up a storm. When he looked around and caught Eren's eyes he excused himself before walking up to him.

"You look nice tonight! But isn't that a little revealing? How did Mikasa let you out the house?"

"I told her I was going to Sasha's house to get ready but went to Levi's."

"Alright you sneaky bastard. How you getting back in the house dressed like that?" 

"Already figured out. I have a black trench coat in Levi's car and I'm taking the heels off before I walk inside."

"I guess that's a smart plan." Armin says thinking to himself, "Well if that doesn't work then you can come over to my place."

"Thanks. Now Levi take me to get a drink."

Dragging Levi away Eren leads himself to the kitchen where different bottles of liquor sat. Sitting Eren on a stoll Levi starts grabbing different kinds of vodkas and whiskeys and poured them in a red solo cup. Taking a sip he deemed it worthy and handed it to Eren.

As he gulped some down Eren could taste how strong yet good everything tasted. Chugging the rest down he hands the cup back to Levi with a hiss at the strong burn, "Can you make me another one or two?"

Chuckling Levi complied while also getting himself a cup of red wine since he was driving Eren back home.

...

Within 20 minutes after drinking Levi's special drink ans giving Armin a cup both boys were dancing crazily on the back deck. Levi and Erwin happily watched from their chairs. Eventually Hanji came out and started dancing with them and soon Eren was taking off his shoes and shirt and jumped into the pool Hanji had installed.

Seeing this Armin and Hanji jumped in too. Standing over the edge of the pool stood Levi with a pout, "Come on Levi! It's fun!"

"No it's not you're just wetting your clothes and freezing your ass off."

"But it's fun!" Hanji pitches in.

"Yeah!" Even poor Armin was agreeing.

 _Light weights_ Levi thinks as he trys to pull Eren up out of the pool. Unfortunately Eren was able to pull him in with the help of Hanji and Armin. Coming up for air the first thing he did was dunk Hanji multiple times. Then he threw Eren into the water twice. And Armin... He only splashed his face with water.

"I hate you all." He said while getting out the pool.

"Love you too!"

...

By the time Levi, Eren, and Armin left the two younger boys threw up at least once. Pulling up to the apartment building Levi left Armin to do his own thing but ended up carrying Eren over his shoulder since he passed out in the car.

Seeing as his door was already open he went straight to what he assumed Eren's room. Throwing him on the bed he made sure to have cup of water on the dressee and cover him up. Kissing the top of his head Levi let himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so shitty but whatever. I did this last night plus today so bear with it. And once again this has nothing to do with the story so dont think that please and thank u


	14. Woops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, MagicLlama (Stealth_Cow), Ana16, FandomMaster6001, LadyofHylia, EreRi_fangirl, IamSheena, cheryBlosom, Zeffeon, Chibiabyss, freakoutwolf, gay_Queen0, Kirita, The_Dreemurr_Girl, Error_No_Username_Found, PocketsizedSatan, CourtneyDeCookie, Moona_M, BewitchingCougar, BlueBamboo4, Catraq, Stealth_Cow, silversnakes, yorudannoai, Bdoj17e, Toofairy, yuki2, IcyReverse, RirenTitan, TickTock4604, and Anal as well as 65 guests who left kudos!!! You're appreciated!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.. Warning...
> 
> This gonna be a long ass chapter.
> 
> Anyways thank you to everyone who is still reading this and giving kudos. Also personal thanks to Bdoj17e you are my favorite person along with ThatRandomGuest!!! Thank you you two!!!

"You're dating who?!" Mikasa yelled causing Eren to finch.

**To get a better understanding of what the fuck is happening lets go back to yesterday morning...**

 

Waking up to find myself on Armin's couch I try to find a clock. Seeing one on the wall I read it to find it's 6:00 and the bus comes in 54 minutes. Walking over to me and Mikasa's apartment I go to the bathroom starting the shower. Before going to the bathroom I saw a note on the coffee table saying Mikasa took a bus to school for an activity. Disregarding it I walk into the bathroom. Stripping my clothes I step into the shower and scrub the dirt from yesterday away. After spending 5 minutes in the shower I step out after shaking my body from water, and walk towards my room. Grabbing a towel I dry my body and hair.

Looking through my mess of a room I find a red short sleeve shirt and black pants on the floor and in my closet. Putting on a pair of briefs on I start with the pants and walk out my room while putting my shirt on. Looking at the stove the time says 6:32, so I grab some socks and my black converse before walking out the door. 

I had left my bookbag in Levi's car, so I was left without my bag until I saw him. Standing at the bus stop I wait for Armin. After a couple of minutes Armin makes his self known with a shout of my name. Turning around I wave at him just as the bus is pulling up. Getting on I walk to my seat and try not to pay attention to Jean and Reiner's loud talking.

"Hey, Jaeger! Where's the sweater?" Jean asks suspicious.

"I don't have it. It's being washed." I lie swiftly. I had actually forgot where I put it last. Maybe I could get Levi to give me one of his.

"You look stupid without it." Reiner pitches in.

Rolling my eyes I walk to the front of the bus as it pulls up to the school. Walking off the bus and onto the stairs I look around the parking lot trying to find Levi's car. Seeing pull in I wait for him to park before walking over to him. After he gets out I run and hug him, but end up with a hand in my face. Asking why he tells me that other people were around. Blushing a little I opt for hold his hand.

"Hey brat, what's wrong?"

"Oh! I forgot my bag in your car when I fell asleep which I'm sorry for! You had to carry me to Armin's couch and I probably drooled! Sorry about that too... Anyways can I please have it?"

Watching Levi chuckling lightly he leads me to the trunk. Opening it with his keys I see wires, paint, wood slabs, gloves, and my bag in the compartment. Grabbing my bag I ask him what the other things were for. Saying it was just junk he leads me to the school after locking the trunk.

Keeping my eye on him I wait till we're closer to the stairs to let go of Levi. Giving me a questioning look I say, "Everyone can see us. But can I see you after school?"

After looking around to make sure the coast was clear Levi pecks my forehead with his lips telling me he'll see me there before walking into the building. Hiding my excitement I stroll up to Armin with a sigh.

"What has you all happy?" he asks with a smile.

Checking to see if anyone was listening I whisper, "Levi kissed me on my forehead!"

Laughing lightly he tells me how I'm a hopeless romantic, "But I have Levi now! So all my hopeless romanticness can be shown with him."

Sighing he just walks with me until we reach the classroom.

...

After waiting for everyone to leave on the buses I run over to Levi's car happy he had waited for me. Getting into the passenger seat I lean over the dashboard and kiss his cheek. Leaning back I'm pulled back into a kiss. Smiling I kiss him back for a while before breaking apart.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." Levi says shrugging, "Now lets go somewhere."

As he pulls off I hold onto his arm snuggling it. Grumbling about me always doing this I giggle, "You can always push me off you know."

"Yeah but then you wouldn't be close to me." 

Seeing blush lightly cover his cheeks I squeeze his cheeks saying 'aw'. By the time we had made it to our destination Levi was a bright pink. Stepping out the car I look around to find myself at park. _Levi always takes me to the park after school. Maybe he likes it here?_ I think to myself following Levi to a tree. Watching him sit down I sit down and lay my head on his lap. Feeling him run his fingers through my hair I sigh in peace. Not before long I'm fast asleep.

 

Running my fingers through Eren's hair brings a sense of peace over me. Even though he can be a shitty brat I'll always be there for him. Sighing I lean my head on the tree behind me and cose my eyes. Keeping my guard up I let Eren sleep while I stroke his hair.

Hearing footsteps coming this way fast I open an eye to see none other than Hanji and Erwin. Since they've most likely seen Eren on my lap I let him be. Plus they would ask what he was doimg here sleep. Just as she standing in front of me Eren starts to stur. Glaring at her I remove the hand stroking Eren's hair to his back. Sitting up he rubs the sleep out his eyes before looking over at Hanji. Letting out a squeak Eren hides himself behind me as best as he can.

"D-Did she see?" Eren whispers to me.

"Yep!" Hanji shouts while grabbing hold of his arm, "So tell me. Why is Levi letting you lay on his lap? Are you dating?"

Pulling Eren into my chest I continue to glare at Hanji and even Erwin as he finally walks up to us, "I have my own question. Why the hell are you two here?"

"Oh! We're on a date!" Hanji says bringing me confusion. Seeing my face Erwin decides to enlighten me.

"We're giving it a try. And I see your giving him a try too?"

"Whatever." I grumble looking off to the side.

"Hey, Levi," Eren asks looking at his fingers, "I think it's time for me to leave."

Lifting his face I could see how timid and embarrassed he was. Smirking I start to kiss his face causing him to blush harder than before. Squirming in my hold he squeals and giggles in embarrassment, "Levi! S-Stop! Hanji and Erwin are watching!"

"They can piss off." I tell him still kissing him while running my hands over his side. Hearing a laugh come from him I ask, "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm ticklish you know! Ahhahahaa!" He continues to laugh as I keep running my hands on his sides.

"Um.. Sorry to interrupt but you know we're still here?" 

Glaring at Hanji I stop my torment on Eren's sides. Even though I can feel Eren curling up on my side I continue glaring, "Oh stop it! We're getting out your hair now." Erwin says grabbing Hanji's hand.

"Bye shorty!"

Rolling my eyes I glance down at Eren. He was cuddled under my arm with blush covering his face. Smiling at how cute he was I stand bring him with me, "Come on. We should get going. Before your sister gets supicious."

"H-Hey Levi."

"Yeah." I say staring at him causing more blush to dust his cheeks.

"Um... Could you... I mean you don't have to if you don't want... But maybe... Can you... Pick me up before school?" By the time he finished his sentence he's face, ears, and neck was painted with blush. 

Chuckling I peck him on the forehead, "I'll gladly pick you up. What time?"

"Um.. Maybe 5 or something.."

"Alright. Now lets get you home."

... 

Dropping me off in front of my apartment building I wave down at Levi after climbing the stairs to my apartment. Walking through the door I go to my room but before I could close the door Mikasa came up to me, "What do you want?"

"Where were you?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Had give one of my teachers a paper but ended up missing the bus." I lie smoothly 

"Then how did you get here so early? Usually takes us until 6 or something to get here."

"Someone took pity on me." I say while pushing her back,"Now leave me alone I have homework."

Closing my door I sigh before dropping my bag on the floor. Flopping on my bed I start think back to Levi. Maybe I could give him something for being so kind to me. Standing up I dig through the shit on my floor trying to find sonething. In the end I had to clean my whole room but it was worth it. 

Under a shoe box filled with random was a necklace I made back in elementary. It wasn't much, an old house key I painted gold held together by a leather string, but I knew Levi would like it. I had the idea that Mikasa remembered such a necklace but was too happy I found it to care.

 

Sitting on my bed I look down at the knife I always kept around. Figuring it wouldn't be such a bad or creepy gift I throw it in my bag before laying down.

Staring at my ceiling I think back to Eren and how cute his blush is. How he's ticklish on his causing that beautiful laugh to appear. How whenever he gets shy he curls around me looking for confort. Smiling I close my eyes knowing I get to see these things.

§

Waking up extra early I quietly slip into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair then change my clothes to a oversized black sweater, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of boots. Grabbing a black shoe lace I tie it around my neck making it look like a choker. Deamming it presentable I grab the necklace and my bag and leave the apartment silently.

Looking over the railing I see a red motorcycle that isn't usually parked around here. Walking down the last seat of stairs I stare at the person on the bike. They were wearing a black leather jacket with a red v-neck underneath and their black pants tucked inside black combat boots. As they take their helmet of I gasp softly. _Levi has a motorcycle?!?_

Levi slowly ran his fingers through his hair before glancing my way. Smiling he offers me the helmet he was just wearing, "Isn't that one yours? And when did you get a motorcycle?"

"Well yeah but I bet you'll look cuter with it on. And my mom just keeps it stored away. Thought I'd bring it today."

Blushing at his first answer I slowly make my way towards him. Grabbing the helmet I place it on my head before attempting to throw my leg over the bike. Hearing Levi laughing at me I cross my arms and look away.

"Im sorry babe." Levi says after getting off the bike.

Wrapping his arms around my middle I turn my head towards Levi. Sighing I turn my body to hug him. Hearing a gasp I look over his shoulder to see one of my neighbors from my floor looking at us. Putting my face into his shoulder I hope they don't come towards us.

After hearing shuffling I look back up to see them walking past us. Sighing I look at Levi, "Can you help me?"

"Sure." Opening the seat I watch him grab a second helmet and place it on his head, "Now just throw your leg over then back up so I can get on."

Doing just that I grab hold of Levi's waist after he climbs on. Backing out the parking spot he turns his head to me, "Hold on tight so you don't fall but not too tight."

Nodding I squeeze him just as he speeds up. After a minute or two I stop squeezing him so I'm not hurting him. Looking around I watch as everything passes by us. Laughing softly I lay my head on Levi's back. Since we were 2 hours early than when school Levi passed the school.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere magical."

Giggling I continue to watch random things pass by. When the engine stops I look up and gasp loudly. Taking the helmet off I hug Levi as hard as I can. He had drove to Krispy Kremes. Giving him the helmet I run into the store. Looking around I let my smile reach up to my ears. Walking up to the register I start looking over all the different types of donut flavor.

Hearing the door chimes I look back at Levi. Givi g him a sheepish shrug I continue to look at the varity. Feeling Levi's hand he kisses my cheek causing me to blush. As Levi orders six original glaze I stare around but turn back towards him when he pats my butt.

"What do you want? Get six."

Gleaming I look up at my options, "Can I have the chocolate with the creme filling, the cookie and creme one, uh the chocolate sprinkle one, two birthday cakes, and one glazed. That's all."

While the lady rings up all I said I kiss Levi's cheek, "What was that for?"

"You got me donuts. We shall forever be together."

Rolling his eyes he pays for our donuts before leading me to one of the tables. Going to grab the donuts he leaves me at the table all alone. Making sure he's not looking I dig through my bag and grab the necklace. Wrapping it around my fingers I keep my eyes on Levi as he walks back to the table. 

 

As Eren intwinning our fingers he stare into my eyes. Feeling a shiver run down my spine I ask what he was doing.

"I'm looking at my boyfriend," He says in a sing song voice, "because he got me donuts."

Smirking I stick my hand in my pocket, "That's not all. I know this is probably not so great but I want to give this to you." Taking out the knife I put it on top of the donut box, "Just know this is special to me and shit so don't get scared."

"Scared? I love it! It's better than what I was gonna give you." Watching him put his other hand on the table there was a necklace around his fingers.

Untangling it from his fingers he pushes it over to me, "It's just something I made back in elementary but I liked it. But I wish I had a knife to give you."

Pick up the necklace I lean over and kiss Eren's lips, "Thank you for the gift. I don't care how small it is, you made it and that's all that matters. Now put your new knife away."

Hearing him laugh I sigh internally. Opening up the box of donuts I grab one of the glazed and bite into it. Watching Eren grab one of the five flavored donuts and take a big bite from it I laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just don't choke there. And if we can get a smaller box then we can take some to go."

"Alright!"

Grabbing a second donut I watch as Eren goes through his different flavors. Laughing to myself I put the necklace on and look at the key on it. It seemed to be painted over in gold. Leaving it to hang on my neck I grab Eren's hand and hold it.

...

"Why is school necessary? I mean I understand math and shit but everything else isn't going to help you!" I whine helplessly. School had already let out and recently we've been laying on my bed inside my apartment. "Because then you wouldn't be smart. I should get going before your sister comes home." Hearing the front door open I jump up panicking. Mikasa was home too early! Looking around my room I try to find a place to hide Levi.

"Eren what's wro-"

"Shh!!! She's gonna hear you! Try getting under my bed."

"Eren? Where are you?" Mikasa calls out just as Levi slides under my bed.

Watching as the handle on my door turns I whisper a quick sorry before landing on my bed with a thud. Opening the door Mikasa looks around the room, "What do you want?"

"I thought I heard something. Whatever, anyways one of the neighbors said you were with some guy this morning hugging or something. What's that about?"

"Oh, well I wanted to get Armin something special and we don't have a car so I asked... Hanji if she could drive me." I lie wincing at the last part.

"Oh...kay. Since when did you talk to her? I mean not to be mean she's kind of a whacko."

"If anything psycho." Levi mumbles causing Mikasa's eyes to widen.

"What or who is that?"

Seeming as they were already caught Levi brought it upon himself to start climbing from under the bed startling me and Mikasa.

"Well if you want to know, I'm Levi and I'm dating your brother." Levi says causing me to open my mouth. 

"You're dating who?!" Mikasa yells causing me to flinch.

"Mikasa it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! You're dating that thing!"

Trying to wipe my tears I cross my arms, "He's not a thing he's a-"

"Bad influence. I don't want you hanging out with him any more."

"If I can say anything-"

"You can't now get out."

Kissing my head Levi walks out of my room and out the front door. Finally letting the tears fall I look at Mikasa with a depressing smile, "There. You finally got what you want. You always do. But do I get shit. No. So just stay out my life."

Running past her I slam the front and continue running as far as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!!! Oh my goodness I do write a lot. Poor Eren! Never getting his way! Anyways your welcome for such a long chapter. We will see if the next one is long or not. Til next time!
> 
> Oh real quick. I'd like to play a game. If you have your word request thing on go to the comments and start making a sentence starting with bitch... or girl... either one. And he going until you run out of words. Probably don't get it but I hope someone does!


	15. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!! 
> 
> Im so late(030)(;-;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @ajovan for the idea!!! If you read last chapter's comments you'll see what part of the story they helped me with. Thank you!!!
> 
> Anyways heres an update!!
> 
> Ps.dont mind side faces or comments

By the time Eren stopped running his feet had pebbles digging into the soles of them. He hadn't grabbed a pair of shoes when he left the house but luckily he had his phone. Dialing the only person he wanted to see they picked up on the third ring.

"What's wrong?" His voice soothed over Eren's emotions.

"I ran away from her and don't want to go back." Hearing a sigh on the other side Eren waits patiently. Agreeing to pick him up Eren thanks them before hanging up. Texting them his location he sits waiting for their ride to pull up.

A couple of minutes passed by and eventually a black motorcycle pulled up. Standing up Eren walked up to them, "Hi Levi."

Taking his helmet of the first thing he says is "Where are your shoes, brat?"

"I didn't grab any." Eren mumbles looking at his bare feet.

Sighing Levi steps off the bike and hands me the helmet from earlier in the day. Helping me on the bike he slips on the spare helmet before taking off. Laying my head on his back I let the previous tears fall down my cheeks.

Slowing down in front of a house Levi drives his motorcycle into the garage. Getting off I take off the helmet to pass it to Levi. Looking around I notice Levi's car also in the garage. Feeling a hand on my arm I turn to see Levi looking at me, "Where are we?"

"My house. Well, more so my mother's but yeah. Anyways come upstairs. I have to see how bad your feet are."

Placing a hand under Eren's knees Levi picks him up bridal style. Squeaking in alarm Eren covers his face with his hands. Leaning his mouth to Eren's ear Levi whispers, "Don't be embarrassed. My mom isn't home."

Nodding his head Levi walks up to the bathroom next to his room. Placing Eren on the sink Levi squats down to look at his feet. Noticing blood on one feet Levi grabs the first aid kit from under the sink along with the rubbing alcohol. Pouring some alcohol on a cotton ball I dab{heeheheehehehhe} it against Eren's foot.

Wincing Eren tries to pull his foot back but Levi grabs his ankle, "Levi it stings!"

"If you had put shoes on then I wouldn't have to do this and your foot wouldn't be bleeding." Levi scolds Eren as if he's a child.

Whimpering Eren looks to the side as more tears fall down his face. Cursing at himself Levi finishes cleaning Eren's feet quickly before wrapping them with bandages. Standing up Levi pulls Eren into a hug stroking his hair softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that but you need to be more careful okay?"

Nodding his head Eren looks at Levi timidly, "Could we cuddle?"

Smiling at his shyness Levi places a kiss on Eren's head, "Anything you want."

Picking him up off the sink Levi carries him to his room. Opening the door with his foot he drops Eren on his bed. As Levi starts pulling Eren's pants off he sits up asking what he's doing, "I'm undressing you so you're not uncomfortable." Slowly he finishes taking Eren's clothes off leaving him in plaid boxers.(¬ v ¬)

After folding and placing Eren's clothes on a nearby chair Levi strips to his red breifs(¬ v ¬). Climbing into the bed Levi brings Eren down and snuggles him to his chest. {im smirking so hard}

...

By the time time Mikasa came out of shock Eren was already gone. Moving her feet without knowing she ends up at Armin's door. Knocking repeatedly Armin comes to the door with a surprised look on his face, "Mikasa? What are you doing here? Where's Eren?"

"He... I... Can I come in please?"

Nodding his head he moves out her way so she has room to come through. Following her to his couch he repeats his early questions, "I have to tell you this first."

"Okay what?"

"Eren is going out with Levi Ackerman. I mean I support him being gay and everything but out of all the guys in the world why him?!"

"Mikasa." Armin says interrupting. As she looks at him he sighs, "I already know."

"What?!

"Levi had brought Eren up here one day like two day ago or something I think. Now why isn't Eren here?"

"I kind of sent Levi away after saying mean things then he said he doesn't want me in his life anymore and walked out the door. I don't know where though."

"Well no wonder he left! You just insulted his boyfriend. What else did you say?"

"That he was a bad influence. And I called him a thing."

"Mikasa," Breathing in a breathe Armin grabbed her shoulders, "WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SAY THAT SHIT IN FRONT OF EREN?!?! He's already depressed enough we don't need him killing himself! Thanks to you he might have went to do just that! And if you actually got to know Levi he's a pretty fucking sweet person. When he dropped Eren off he was really sweet about. I'm so disappointed in you Mikasa. Go home please."

Standing up Mikasa let herself out of Armin's apartment and to her own. After closing the door Mikasa laid down in her bed thinking over what Armin said. Did she really cause Eren's depression? What if Eren never comes home? It'd be all her fault.

Rolling over she closes her eyes so the tears building uo don't fall. Eventually she ends up falling asleep with a sad thoughts in her head.

§

Waking up groggily Eren looks around confused with his feet throbbing. Trying to sit up he has trouble because of the arm and leg secured over his body. Smiling at Levi's sleeping form Eren lies back down.

After a while Eren's bladder decided to present its self. Squirming around he starts whininh in Levi's ear. Feeling Levi's arm loosen Eren bolts to the bathroom forgetting about his feet. After relieving himself and coming back to the room Eren finally notices the pain in his feet. Dropping to the floor Levi jumps up from the bed looking at Eren rub his feet.

"Eren. Stop doing that. It might make it worse." 

"But Levi they hurt!"

Rolling his eyes Levi picks Eren up and puts him on his bed. Laying him down Levi goes and grab the first aid kit again. While Levi went to grab the shit Eren sat back up and started rubbing at his feet again loosening the bandages. Walking back in the room Levi kind of expected for him to start scratching his feet again.

Saying sorry in advance Levi walks over to Eren and slaps the back of his head, "How many time will I have to say this? Don't scratch your feet."

"But they hurt!" He whines to Levi causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'm about to put shit on them. Just hold on."

Biting his thumb Eren sits through the pain as Levi rubs alcohol then cream on his feet. Wrapping them in bandages Levi packs everything and places it on the floor, "I'm not leaving again if you're just going to rub and scratch the bandages again. Now lay back down. It's only 9:37 and I'm still tired."

As Eren laid down Levi wrapped himself back around him once again, "Levi!"

"Stop complaining, you move too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a question or more so a demand of meself.
> 
> I feel like first person view would be better for this story plus I like it better than third. So im possibly changing everything to first if i feel like it. It most likely will happen either over my thanksgiving break or just gradually.


	16. Are You Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say. Everyone who has ever commented are the best people in the world. And all of you reading this story are the best too. And for being a person in this shitty ass world means your fan _fucking_ tasic being. unlike me BUT YOU KNOW it's all good.
> 
> AND! Do you know how hard it is to write this long. Not that hard because I like this story, BUT THATS NOT WHAT IM SAYING! I'm saying I really want to give you the best chapter ever, and I hope you think this is good.
> 
> Okay, I apologize to everyone who reads this, and had to wait a long time. I'm sorry. But enjoy!

"Hey! Hey brat! Wake up!" I wake up to someone shouting in my ear. Looking around I see Levi hovering over me. Squinting my eyes I look at him with confusion, "My mom's home. You should meet her."

"But I'm tired." I whine rolling on my side, "What time is it?"

"10:38 in the morning. She probably came home when we were sleep."

"Then she knows how sleepy I am." I mumble rolling back over.

"Alright fine, but when she calls for breakfast you can't come down." Levi says walking away.

Sitting up quickly I jump on his back whining in his ear, "Don't make me stay up here when there's food!"

"Tch, shitty brat." Levi says trying to balance the added weight, "So are you gonna put a shirt on or not?"

Noticing my barely covered body compared to Levi's dressed body I start to blush. Seeing his shirt I tell him to pick it up for me. Placing me on the bed he slides it over my head for me. Smiling at him I put my arms up signalling I wanted to be carried even though my feet weren't hurt anymore.

All say yesterday Levi decided he needed to carry me so I wasn't in pain. We even skipped school because he was so worried. He thought it was cute while I thoght it was unnecessary.

Carrying me down the stairs I smell a sweet scent waft towards my nose. Sniffing the air I poke Levi's cheek, "Go to whatever that smell is. I like it."

Walking into the kitchen a petite woman was standing at the stove mixing and making a small batch of waffles. Looking over her shoulder she jumps a little after doing a double take, "Levi, who's this?"

"My boyfriend, Eren."

"Oh the one you were talking about. Bonjour, Eren. Je m'appelle Kuchel. Je suis Levi's la mère."

"Huh?" I question while Levi sets me on a chair. 

Watching her laugh I just sit awkwardly waiting for her to explain what happened, "Ah, I'm sorry. Just wanted to see your reaction, but I'm Levi's mother, Kuchel. I hope this basket case makes you happy."

"Mother if anyone’s a basket case it's you?" Levi says smiling lightly causing her to gasp.

"Some son you are!" She says, "Anyways, Eren honey, what happened to your feet?"

Looking down at my feet I stay quiet not wanting to embarrass myself, "Eren ran away without grabbing any shoes." Looking up I attempt to hit Levi in his shoulder for telling her, but he was too far.

"Oh poor baby! Come here darling." Kuchel says walking up to me. Wrapping her arms around me I stay in her embrace hugging her back. Holding me at a distance she says, "If you need somewhere to stay you can stay here."

"Oh thank you, but I need to get back home soon. I've been here long enough." I says shaking my head.

"Nonsense! If you ran away, something must be going on over there. Stay here tonight, and then knuckle head over there can drive you tomorrow." She says looking at me in the eye.

Hearing a tsk I break our temporary staring contest to look at Levi. He was walking towards the fridge, "Mother I don't know why you insist on calling me names that describe yourself."

"Do you need to be spanked?" She asks pointing a finger at him, "Don't worry, Eren. He only gets spanked when necessary."

"Mom," Levi says closing the refrigerator door, "the last time you spanked me was when you dropped a flower pot and forgot you did it, so you put the blame on me. I even watched you drop it."

Putting my hand over my mouth I try to stop my laughter. Turning towards Levi I signal him to come towards me. When he was close enough, I grabbed his shirt, and I start laughing in his chest. While I was laughing, both Levi and Kuchel were staring at me like I was crazy. They even asked if I was alright, "Yeah, I'm sorry. You just remind me of my mother. She use to blame my sister for the dumbest shit that I would cause."

"Language, but you said "she use to". What happened to her?"

As a wave of memories and sadness hit me, I suddenly interest myself with the floor letting Levi know something was wrong, "Eren's mother’s no longer with us, mom."

Realizing her mistake she hugs me once again, "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to make you sad. Come get up, come taste these waffles I was working on before you came in." 

Standing up I walk with her towards the stove top. While walking with her Levi just stands there with a look of shock on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I thought your feet still hurt." Realizing my mistake I just shrug my shoulder claiming I was being lazy, "Yeah, whatever."

...

Just watching Mikasa pace around the living room was starting to give me a headache, "Stop pacing. You'll wear out the carpet."

"But he hasn't called once, and I know he took his phone."

Rubbing my temples I ask her if she was in his place would she call herself, "Uh, yeah. It has been a day since he left. No calls or anything."

"Mikasa. It's almost been 24 hours since you disrespected his boyfriend. Give him some space."

Nodding her head she sits down on the couch, but starts bouncing her leg up and down. Rolling my eyes I stand up, and slap her across the face hard. Looking at me with surprise I calmly tell her, "Get your shit together. You're starting to make me nervous. Now go take a nap or something."

...

"Oh my gosh, Kuchel, these are delicious."

"Aw thank you, baby. Do you want some more?"

"No thank you."

"Alright. Levi, come take care of your wonderful boyfriend. Also I need you to come down alone in a minute Levi."

Rolling my eyes I take his hand to lead him back to my room. Closing the door behind me I tell him to strip so I can give him more appropriate clothes than just my shirt. Grabbing a too big long sleeve shirt and grey sweats I throw them at his face, "Sorry, but don't worry just come down after you're done."

Opening and closing my door I run down the stairs to find my mom putting away the leftovers. Sitting on a stool I just wait until she starts talking, "Levi, what were those cuts on Eren's arms?"

Shocked I just stare at her, "Well? I don't have all morning."

Gulping I look off to the side, "I think Eren should tell you this himself, but to put things short... He cuts himself."

Hearing her gasp I just sit there in silence. Just as she goes to ask me another question Eren walks down the stairs. Turning in my stool I just stare at him. _Damn he looks good in my clothes._

One of the sleeves were hanging off his shoulder, the pants were causing him to pull them up every now and then, and his blush completed the whole outfit. Standing up I wrap my arms around his waist, "Um, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important." I explain while pulling him closer, "But I want to know why you look so hot in my clothes?"

Seeing a darker tint of pink on his cheeks I smile, "Levi your mother's right there."

"Yeah, Levi, I'm right here." She says moving around in the kitchen, "You guys have school today, right?"

"No. Yesterday was Friday."

"Sorry, I was up late last night. So are you guys going anywhere today?"

"I was going to the store to get something for Eren, so you guys can stay here." I say winking.

Grabbing my wallet from my room I come back down, kiss Eren's head, and go to my car. Grabbing my keys that I left in my car I start it and drive out the driveway.

...

After Levi left I just stand on the stairs looking at his mother. Smiling I hear Levi run back down and kiss my head. Watching him leave through the door I finally register that I'm officially alone with his mother.

"Go on sweetie and sit on the couch. I'll be in there in a minute." She says putting away a bowl 

Walking down the rest of the stairs I make my way to the living room, and sit down. After a couple of seconds Kuchel sits down next to me with a cup of water. Thanking her I take a sip, "Sweetie, I don't want to startle you or anything, but could you tell me what those cuts on your arms are from."

Choking a little on the water I cough for a while, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Baby, you had on Levi's short sleeve shirt. They may be big, but not long. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Realizing I did have on a short sleeve shirt earlier I scold myself. 

Looking down at my lap I twiddle my thumbs until I'm ready, "If you asked Levi, which I have feeling you did, he probably told you I cut myself, and you actually want to know if it's true, so yes. I do cut myself, but I'm trying to change for Levi. I haven't cut for a while now, so all of these aren't recent. I have more on my legs, but since I didn't have pants on either you probably saw those too.” Feeling tears in my eyes I wipe them away.

"The reason I do is too personal to say, but the other reason is because I'm bullied at school. I’m also suicidal. I ended up trying to kill myself not too long ago, but it was before we started dating I believe. I hadn’t realized I was cutting too many, but my sister and friend was able to save me before I-" Holding my hand over my mouth I try not to cry in front of Kuchel. Feeling her hands wrap around me I cry into her shirt.

Running her fingers through my hair she shushes and cooes me, "It's okay baby. Me and Levi are here for you. Does Levi know about this?"

"I don't know. Only my sister and friend knows. I don't want him worrying about me though."

Continuing to run her fingers through my hair she explains to me that it'd be better off with him knowing, so if anything else happens he's not in shock, "Could you be there when I tell him?"

"Of course." She smiled kissing my head.

After a couple of minutes I hear the door open. Pushing my head further into her chest she hugs me harder, “Mother, Eren. Where are you?” 

“In the living room dear.” She calls out to Levi.

Looking up I see Levi squinting his eyes at us, “Mother, why is Eren crying?”

Patting the spot next to her she smiles sweetly at me while he sits down, “Go on, Eren. Tell Levi.”

“Tell me what?” He asks meaning forward.

“Well,” Sitting up I wrap my arms around myself with Kuchel stroking my back, “I don’t know if you heard, but I went to the hospital.”

“Yeah. I never heard why.”

“I went to the hospital because I cut my arm too many times, and I had lost a lot of blood.” Feeling more tears in my eyes I ignore them as they fall, “And if my sister or friend had came any later than they did then I’d be-”

Letting out a sob I lean back into Kuchel’s chest. After a while I’m moved into Levi’s arms. Crying even harder I start to push him away, but he keeps a strong grip on me. Finally stopping I just cry into his chest. When my tears stop, I continue to hiccup and sniffle while Levi kisses my head. Apologizing to him he waves me off, “Don’t apologize for something you can’t stop.”

"So you don't hate me, or don't want to be with me?"

"I'd never hate you, and I'll always want to be with you."

Smiling softly I look around to find it’s only us in the living room, “My mother went to make you some hot chocolate.”

“With extra whip cream?”

“Only for you.”

Snuggling into his chest I ask him if he’s disgusted with me now, "I was crying so hard, and my face probably looked ugly." “I can never be disgusted with you. You’re everything to me. Nothing can disgust me when you’re the one doing it.”

Blushing I look away before he could see my red cheeks. Placing his fingers under my chin, he guides my vision towards his face. Giving me a loving look I blush harder, “We should go see if your mother's done.”

“Why would I do that when I could just do this.” Leaning closer towards my face he places his lips on my own.

Kissing him back I crawl into his lap, and wrap my arms around his neck forgetting about my teary eyes. Feeling his hands run over my bottom I moan into the kiss. Deepening the kiss I run my fingers through his hair letting the softness sooth my shakiness from crying. Hearing someone clear their throat I break apart to see his mother looking at us with a smug look. Burying my face into Levi's shoulder she says, “Eren sweetie, your hot chocolate is ready. Since I didn't know how much whip cream you want, I put it out, so you can pour how much you want.”

Thanking her I stand up, and walk into the kitchen leaving Levi. Sitting on the stool I pull the hot chocolate towards me before placing my head on the counter. _So embarrassing!_

…

Hearing noise coming from inside Mikasa’s room I stand up to check on her. Opening her room door I see her laying on the floor with the cover falling over her. Sighing I help her up, “Come on, Mikasa, this is the fourth time.”

“I'm too disappointed with myself to sleep.”

Grumbling under my breath I explain to her how being sad isn't going to help the situation, “You know Eren can always come home tomorrow. It's only Saturday.”

“You're right. I'm sorry for being dumb.” She says looking down.

“Not dumb,” I say patting her head, “just retardedly unnecessary. Now since you won't sleep lets go get something to eat.”

Walking out her room I go grab my shoes, and wait on the couch. After a couple of minutes, she comes out the room with a new outfit on. Smiling we walk out the apartment, and to the bus stop. Getting on we sit in the back watching people go by. Just as the bus stops I realize I forgot my phone. Ignoring it I get off the bus with Mikasa. 

Having light conversation I lead her to a cafe close by. Opening the door a gust of warm air blows past me. Sitting down at a booth I ask Mikasa what she wanted, “Um, just a coffee.”

Nodding I stand on line waiting my turn. While waiting, I look around at the people sitting down. There was an elderly couple reading books, a college student probably studying for a class, and a young suspicious couple who happen to catch my attention.

They were facing the other way, so I couldn't see their face. The person on the right’s hair is raven black, cut short while the person on the left’s hair is hazel brown slightly near the back of their neck. They were sitting pretty close together as if they were a couple. Looking away I noticing I was next in line. Ordering our orders I stand off to the side waiting for them. Looking back at Mikasa she was on her phone typing rapidly. Sighing I hear my name be called. Grabbing the drinks I walk back to the table taking a glance back at the couple. The brown haired one stood up, and faces my way. Gasping lightly I continue to my seat before holding my hand up to my mouth.

“Armin, hey what's wrong?”

“I just saw Eren. I think he's with Levi.”

… 

Sipping on my hot chocolate I look over at Levi, “I want a muffin from town.”

“Where did this come from?” He asks meaning on the counter.

“I don't know. I just want to do something outside.” I say looking at my feet.

“It's okay, we'll go after you're done with your drink.” Gulping down the rest I spray some whip cream into my mouth before following Levi, “You know how funny you look?”

Shaking my head back and forth he just sighs picking me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck I swallow everything inside my mouth, “So are we going to a cafe?”

“Yes, Eren, we can go to a cafe for your sudden craving for the outside. Just put on something more appropriate for outside.”

Looking down at what I’m wearing now I ask what’s wrong with it, “What you're wearing right now is more for only me to see with the exception of my mom. I probably have a shirt that can pass as a dress on you.”

“Hey!” I complain as he opens his room door, “I am a boy.”

“I know that. It’s just I don't have any pants that would fit you.”

Squinting my eyes I say, “Well played mister. Now put me down.”

Sitting on his bed I watch as he goes through his shirt drawer, “Hurry up! I want to go outside!”

“Calm yourself, brat.” He says pulling out a long sleeve shirt, “It’s fall, so it’s a little chilly. I can ask my mother for a pair of her shoes. What size are you?”

“Um, like a 7 or 8.”

“Okay. Just put the shirt on, I’ll be right back.” Taking the shirt out his hand I look at it with a stank face, “Come on don't be like that. It’s only for a day.”

Rolling my eyes I undress while he walks away. Putting the shirt over my head I look into his mirror. It didn't look _too_ bad on me. Sitting on the bed I wait patiently for Levi, but after a couple of minutes of waiting I get agitated. Getting up I grab my phone off his charger before walk out the room to see a blushing Levi standing in a doorway. Walking up behind him I ask what he was doing.

“Oh, Eren dear,” Kuchel says coming out her closet, “come pick out a pair. We’ve come to two boots. The “I want you to fuck me into the bed” boots or the “I’m so high I can feel your vagina” boots?”

Blushing quickly I tell her the second option, “Sweetheart, you need to say the name.”

“The “I’m s-so high I c-an feel your v-vag-g-ina” boots.” I say covering my face.

“Perfect, and you look so cute wearing his shirt. Be glad he’s so tall. If he was 5”3 then you’d have to lend him things.” She says handing me the boots. They were black, leather, thigh high boots with a thick 3 inch heel.

“So I guess we’ll be leaving now.” Levi says pulling me out her room.

…

Stopping in front of a small cafe I smile, “Oh it’s so cute! Can we go inside this one?”

“Sure, love.”

Getting out I go to Levi’s side instantly. Hearing him chuckle I slap his side gently, “What’s so funny?”

“Just how fast you came to my side. It was kind of cute.”

Letting out a huff of air, I look around the cafe instead. It was pretty small, but with its size, it made it even more cute. Coming up to the counter I whisper to Levi that I want the chocolate cake in the display before looking for a seat. Finding a cute little red table with four seats, I leave him to snag the table. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the window, I look back at Levi waving. Flicking me off I place my and over my heart holding my mouth open in a fake gasp. Looking around me I stick my tongue out at him.

Leaning back I take my phone out my pocket, and turn it on. Almost instantly after it turned on missed calls and message notifications were coming up. Silencing my phone I look at the one name on every notification, except for a couple, Mikasa. Rolling my eyes I delete them from my notifications, and open my other apps. Seeing Levi sit down in front of me, I move to the seat next to him, “You must love me a lot since you always want to be near me.”

“If I didn’t do this, girls would think it’s okay to look at what’s mine.”

“Oh, jealous and possessive. I like it.” He says taking a sip of his drink.

“I thought you liked everything about me?” I ask slightly insecure.

“I don't like everything about you, I love everything. Even when you get mad at me.”

Blushing I bury my head into his shoulder lightly punching his leg, “Cheater.”

“Oh, but you stop love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know something interesting, I reedited some of the chapters. So everything is new or the same. I got bored not updating so i thought id do you guys a favor.
> 
> Also, I literally just realized how creepy I made Eren sound in the beginning like "oh we have the same cologne" um... Creepy ...... Im mad yall aint tell me (not really im happy yall read it)


	17. No Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In sorry this isn't an update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk jk lol. It's not a long update but it's there. So if you were wondering where I was, I was in a hospital with no internet and no electronics. I'm slowly getting over my depression so I hope eventually I can spam the hall out of these stories with chapters. And i realized how I complain a lot.

“What do you mean you saw Eren with Levi? Where is he?” I ask standing up, but Armin pulls me down quickly, “What are you doing?”

“We don't want him to know that we're here. Then he’ll just run out.”

Grumbling under my breath I look around the room, “Where is he?”

“He stood up, but I don't know where he went. Probably to the bathroom. He was wearing a dress, too.”

Seeing someone walk out a door I notice them wearing a long black shirt dress with thigh high boots. Looking at their face I see ocean green eyes graced with a smile. Gasping I look back at Armin with a hand over my mouth.

“What's wrong?”

“He was smiling. It looked real, and not forced.”

Looking back at Eren I couldn't see him anymore. Turning back to Armin I tuck my head into my arms, “Maybe he really is good for him.”

“So do you believe me now when I say he’s a good person?”

“I guess, but that doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“I know, but with how happy he is maybe you can accept him.”

…

Sitting back down I lean myself into Levi, “You seem happy. Why?”

“No reason. Only because you’re my boyfriend.”

Kissing me on my head Levi stands up bringing me with him. Picking up our stuff I throw it away before walking out the store with him. Seeing a blond head as I walk by I notice the person sitting across from them. As my chest clenches tightly, I squeeze Levi’s arm roughly, “Eren what’s wrong?”

Not saying a word I try to regain my breathing. Thankfully we were already outside when I started having a panic attack. Picking me up bridal style Levi takes me to the car. Placing me in the back seat he climbs in after me shutting the door behind him, “Eren, baby what’s the matter?”

“I-I saw Mikasa an-and I thought i-if she saw you s-she would have hurt you. Then you would have hurt her then I wouldn't be able to be with you, and then I'd end up-”

Grabbing my head Levi kisses me gently, “Baby. Everything's going to be okay. I won't hurt her, and she won’t hurt me. Also, never say anything about us not being together. I know we had a fast start, I care about you too much to lose you. Now let's go do something fun. No stress.”


	18. Too Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. I never thought that this story would get over 3000 hits and as many kudos and comments that it has. I appreciate all of you, especially the ones that take the time to read these notes, comment helpful words, and just reading my stories. If I keep up with the chapters then please keep up with these hits. Nah just playing yall do what you do.
> 
> WARNING: there WAS GOING to be MORE dirty thoughts and dirty content, BUT since I wanted to rant I'm giving a short update. But mostly for sure there will be some in the next chapter!

Walking down the park path I hold onto Levi's arm tightly still shaking with anxiety. Squeezing me lightly while kissing my head, I relax a little. Looking up I stare at him until he looks down at me.

“Babe I know I'm cute, but you don't have to stare at me.” Levi says smug.

Giggling I let out a sigh moving closer towards Levi. Noticing how muscular he was my mind started moving into more not so appropriate subjects. _I wonder what it would be like to have someone so strong on top of you, pounding into you, letting them dominate-_ , “Eren, babe. You spaced out. What were you thinking about?”

Feeling my cheeks heat up I tilt my head down, “Oh nothing. Just school.”

“Sure, and I'm 5”3 now what's really up?”

“I was just,” _God this is so embarrassing!I can stay with him longer, and I could plan something where one thing leads to another. I mean he seems to like me enough to do it with me. He's always going on about staying with me forever. I could also-_ ,“Hello. Eren, did you hear me?”

Shaking my head I tell him that it would be alright, “Can we go back to your house now? I'm getting cold.”

“Whatever you want beautiful.” 

Walking back to the car I get into the back seat shivering. Winter was right around the corner meaning winter break. Looking at Levi I ask What he’s doing for break, “Nothing probably. Why?”

“I was just wondering.”

“So why are you in the back seat? It would be nicer if you were next to me.”

“I just wanted to lay down.”

“Alright. Don't call though.” Levi says starting the engine. Driving off I lay down across the seats. Looking out the window I think about all the things Levi and I could do tomorrow, or even over the break. Feeling myself get a boner I turn onto my stomach. _God I hope Levi wasn't looking!_

 

Checking back at Eren once in awhile I noticed a tent form under the shirt he was wearing. Realizing what it was I feel myself smirk. _My little innocent baby isn't so innocent._

Pulling into the driveway I get out waiting for Eren. As he opens the door I grab his waist pulling him onto me. Seeing him blush I kiss his face, “Don't be so embarrassed. We're right here.”

“But your neighbors can-”

“Can't do anything. They don't have the right to say anything about our relationship.” Twirling his hair around my finger I ask him how long can his hair get.

“Um, around my shoulders, but I usually cut it before it gets there.”

“You should let it grow out. I bet you’d look hotter than you already do.” Seeing him blush I give him a peck on the forehead, “Now let's get inside before you get a cold.”

Walking towards the door it suddenly open revealing my mother. Sighing dramatically I ask what does she want while putting Eren down, “I want to spoil your boyfriend! You've had him most of the day it's my turn!”

Grabbing his hand my mother drags Eren into the house, “Don’t worry about the shoes, we'll be leaving shortly.”

“If I may ask where?” Eren ask quietly in a cute voice.

Closing the front door I tell him nowhere where he’d see his sister. Walking up the stair I shout, “I'm taking a nap, please have him home at a reasonable time.”

“Gosh you sound like a mother. Lighten up we'll be out for five minutes.”

Opening my room door I take my shirt and shoes off before laying in my bed. I trust my mother with Eren, but sometimes she goes a little overboard.

 

“Don't bother with him, Eren. He gets grumpy easily when what he wants is taken.”

Seeing Eren blush was too cute for me, so I took a photo, “Kuchel, what was that for?”

“Oh nothing. Let's get going before Levi comes and snatches you.” Taking his hand I lead him to my matte black pickup truck. Climbing into the driver's seat I tell Eren to buckle his seat belt. I knew how crazy I drive from Levi's description of it.

By the time we got to the mall Eren was clinging onto the seat, “I'm sorry I drive so whacko. Can you drive?”

“No I don't have my licence yet. I have my learner’s permit.”

“Then that means you can drive. Good because I don't feel like driving back.” Getting out the truck I lock the doors after Eren gets out, “Now let's go enjoy ourselves.”

…

By the time we got back to the house it was around nine. We had been at the mall for about four hours. Kuchel bought me some boot heels I found nice along with dresses. Even though she did most of the shopping, I got Levi black, fingerless gloves. He seems as if he'd enjoy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I guess if you look at the comments you'll see how much of a bitch I've been. Not gonna lie. I'm a bitch and I know it. But if you come to me with a certain attitude then I'll give the same.


	19. Not Too Loud

“Thank you for today, Kuchel. If you don't mind I'll be going to sleep.”

“It's alright. I did pull you out with me. Now if you do anything don't be too loud. I don't want to hear you now.”

Not understanding I tell her goodnight before going up stairs to Levi's room. Opening the door I see Levi laid out sleep. Placing the bags on the floor I strip off the boots and shirt before laying down next to him. Kissing his cheek I snuggle into his side. All a sudden I was underneath Levi body confused, “What are you doing?”

“Anything you want me to do. I saw you earlier in the car. Me and you both know you had a boner.”

Blushing I wrap my arms around his neck cautious, “And what if I wanted to do… _intimate_ things?”

“Anything for you.”

Realizing how sweet Levi is I lean up and kiss him. I want him to know I care for him, “What was that for?”

“You're so sweet to me and I take you for granted when I shouldn't because you're so kind.”

“Thank you, but I am not as sweet as you think. I've done some pretty stupid and reckless things.”

“So? There's nothing more reckless than almost killing yourself.”

“Don't say that. Don’t joke about that alright?” Nodding my head I lean up to peck his lips. “What was that for.”

“Because I can.” I say being cheeky.

Pulling me into his lap Levi stares at me, “What did I do to have someone so special?”

“Became my friend when I was at my worse?” 

Leaning in to kiss me I respond by leaning in. Stopping right before our lips touched he asks , “Can I kiss and make love to you?”

“As you may please.” Closing the small distance between us I wrap my hands in his hair. 

 

Laying Eren down as soft as I could I continue to kiss him with passion. Eren has been through many tough things, his first time shouldn't be rough. Peeling off my pants and briefs I'm left in my birthday suit. Breaking the kiss I ask if I can take off his own briefs. With a shaky nod as a response I pull them down. As I pulled them from his hips I notice how thick he was. Starting at his hips I kiss up to his neck. Latching onto his skin I suck where his neck and shoulder connects. 

Leaving a red mark I continue to suck around his neck enticing moans out his mouth, “Are you alright?”

“It's okay Levi,” he replies moaning my name, “It feels good.”

Butin down on a hickey causes him to moan loudly, “Make more noise for me.”

Working my way down his body I leave marks where ever I can. Licking the inside of his thigh I bite down lightly resulting in another loud moan. Biting then sucking on his other thigh has the same results, _He must have a biting kink or something._ Grabbing hold of Eren’s cock I ask if I can touch him. 

“Touch me wherever you want.” He answers. 

Licking up from the base of his cock a groan emits from him. Smirking I lick him up and down like a lollipop. After the third time I put the head into my mouth. Hearing more moans come from Eren I go further down. Having half of him in my mouth he was almost at the back of my throat. Relaxing my throat I take the rest of him. Going back to the tip I bob my head up and down making sure to suck and lick him. Releasing my mouth from his cock I make my way back up to his chest. 

Sucking on his right nipple I bite it hard but not too hard. As he moans louder I muffle it with a kiss. Breaking from the kiss I caress Eren’s face, “How have you not cumed yet?”

“I'm not even sure myself.” He says out of breathe, “Are you actually going to do something with me other than suck and bite me?”

“Just in a minute.” I answer moving toward my night stand. Opening the first drawer I pull out the strawberry lube and a condom. Rolling it on myself I smear lube on my pointer and middle fingers. 

Climbing back towards Eren I spread his legs apart, “This might hurt a little.”

Plunging one finger into his hole Eren’s back arches almost immediately. As he whines at the feeling I whisper sweet nothings into his ears while stroking his hair with my free hand, “Are you alright? We can stop if you're not.”

 

“No. You can keep going.”

Sliding his finger in me deeper I let a whine escape my mouth. Holding onto his back I claw my nails down his back. As he pumps another finger with the previous one a string of moans and whines leave my mouth. Putting in another one I moan heavily, “I-I think I'm going I’m cum!”

Arching my back I cum onto Levi's stomach. Panting I look Levi in his eyes, “I came.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I created an Instagram and Tumblr to give updates on this story. Follow if you want. 
> 
> Instagram-@miss.kei.parker
> 
> Tumblr-@kei-parker


	20. Finally Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is CLEARLY not enough but i'm having a hard time with y life right now. no pity please i'll get past this with a good attitude... hopefully. i have a new energy so my new game plan is finish this story COMPLETELY then finish my other ones AND THEN update them so they're how i want them. i know this is a long... thingy but i just want to keep you informed. I don't know how long the next update will be but i'm praying that it's long enough.. my goal is 3000-5000 words so that might take a while. wish me luck and i love you all!

Chuckling I check over Eren making sure he was alright, “That’s enough for tonight.”

“But, Levi!” Eren says shifting around, “I want to do more! And you didn't even get to do anything.”

“Are you sure? I know I didn't get to do anything, but that doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed myself.”

"I know, but I want you to get something out of this too." I felt him running his fingers over my back in different patterns relaxing me. Removing my fingers I get off of Eren to grab a condom. After sliding it on, I lift Eren's legs, the back of his knees resting on my shoulders.

"If that's how you feel," I say aligning myself. "Who am I to deny that?"

I push the tip of my cock into Eren's entrance causing him to arch his back up off the bed. I stop myself to make sure he was okay, "Yeah, keep going."

As I bury myself deeper into Eren, he lets out small moans of pleasure and pain. Whispering into his ear I trust all of myself into him filling Eren with my cock. I wipe the few tears falling down his face, "Do you want me to move?"

"N-No, not yet." Kissing down his neck I wait for him. After a few minutes he tells me I can move.

Pulling out until only the tip was I trust back into Eren moaning into his ear, "You're so tight, Eren."

As I continue to pump in and out of him, I set a steady pace. Kissing Eren's neck I whisper sweet nothings on his skin. Rocking back I slam my hips forward causing a string of moans to escape Eren and myself. Setting a new pace, quick and rough, Eren's moans started raising in volume. I silence his moans with a kiss taking the breath out of him. Feeling the familiar pain in my balls I grab Eren’s cock and pump to the rhythm of my strokes. I release my hold on his lips to kiss down to his chin sucking on his caramel skin. 

“Come on, Eren, come for me like a little slut.”

Smothering my lips in a kiss, he comes into my hand. Few seconds later I come halting my movements savoring the moment. Slipping out of his hole I wrap the condom, and throw it in my trash bin. Grabbing a towel I wipe Eren and I clean before picking him up, “Mmm, where are you taking me?”

“Nowhere, I have to remove the comforter.” Sliding it into the floor I place Eren down making sure he was comfortable. I grab my throw blanket on top of him before gathering the blanket up off the floor to take to the laundry. Walking down the stairs I turn the corner and throw it into the washer. _I'll do it in the morning._

Walking back the stairs I hear a door open. I cover up my crotch then whisper unsure down the hall, “Mother? Is that you?”

“Yeah. What are you doing up?” She questions with a yawn. Luckily it was darker on the end of the hall I was on. 

“Went to get a glass of water.” I lie quick trying not to be too loud. “Why are you awake? Don't you have work?”

“Silly boy it's a Sunday. I work weekdays. Let me give my boy a kiss before going back to sleep.” She yawns walking towards me. “I haven't seen you since earlier today.”

“Mother, that's not a good idea. Right now isn't a good time.” I say backing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Rubbing at her eyes she turns around complaining to herself. “My damn son never wanting to hug his damn mother. Can't even appreciate everything I've done for him. Acting like I was going to give him a choice.”

“Come give me a hug before I change my mind.” Shuffling she wraps her arms around me with her short stature. Feeling her stiffen I sigh, “Yeah I'm naked.”

“Why are you-”

“Please can we finish this in the morning? I'm tired.”

“I guess, but we will talk when I wake up. Sleep safe, Levy!” She waves back at me.

Mumbling under my breathe I walk back into the room after grabbing another comforter. As I open the door more, I see Eren curled up in the blanket. Smiling I lay out the cover over his body before climbing in. Pulling him towards me I kiss his forehead I drift off to sleep relaxed knowing Eren was next to me.


	21. i'm sorry

i'm sorry guys i have no more motivation for this and how it's going but i don't want to give up on this idea so i was thinking if i rewrote the whole thing as a different story and left this up would you be alright with that? ps i'm doing it so please forgive me. feed back would be appreciated because i need validation from you guys

i love everyone who has read this god awful story and everyone who's liked this and had to deal with me but i don't know what else to say but sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update:
> 
> the new update story is up but it's not much just yet i just want it out for now so go check it out please and comment


End file.
